Midnight
by qveenslayer101
Summary: Ally Dawson decides to follow her father across the country to a small and isolated town to look out for him since depression has taken over. To an outsider, it is a normal and peaceful civilization, but what happens when the truth starts seeping through and it's nothing she could have ever dreamed of? Vampires. Werewolves. Witches. Hunters. You'll only find that in Midnight.
1. Welcome to Midnight

**List of the 80's terms & what they mean for any confusion:  
Bitchin': rad or very cool  
Betty: a bitch  
Bunk: not cool; boring  
Gnarly: radical; beyond extreme  
Mash: make out  
Dickweed: dumb person or loser  
Chonga: largely rolled marijuana cigarette  
Jams: collection of songs  
Ralph: to throw up  
Wiggin' out: freaking out  
Take a Red: stop right there  
Juiced: acting crazy or stupid  
'Za & Brew: Pizza and Beer**

 ***THEN***

 **1984 Richmond, Virginia**

"Wooooo! This party is totally bitchin'!" Steve overly shouted in my ear as I laughed nodding my head agreeing while at the same time clinking our drinks together. "It's my 21st. How else am I suppose to celebrate?" I replied as Steve just smiled looking around the room of over 100 people just partying, drinking, smoking weed and just having a good time.

"Can you believe Principle Riley expected all of us to go to that lame dance? That shit would have been so bunk." He said as I tilt my head some. "I don't know, maybe we could have had a gnarly time." I say as he looks at me funny before I bust out laughing then he does too. "Dude, don't play with me like that." He responded as I chuckled sipping some more of my drink.

"Nah, right here is where the party's at. And it's all because of my-"

"Beautiful girlfriend is what I'm hoping you'll say." Steve and I both hear as we turn around to face my gorgeous girl.

"Babe, hey." I said leaning down and laying a soft kiss on her as she smiles.

"Where have you been? You kind of left me once the party picked up." I said as she just smiled. "I was just making sure everyone was good and comfortable." She told me wrapping her arms around my waist as I smile looking down at her.

She then looked over to the side to see Steve. "Hello, Steve." She said with raised eyebrows as he sighed. "I'm going, I'm going." He said putting his hands up and walking away. I unraveled her hands from my waist and held them in front of me while looking into her beautiful green eyes.

"Talia, you are gonna have to start being nicer to my friends." I said as she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Why do I have too?" She asked with a groan.

"Because they're my friends!" I said with a chuckle.

"And you're my girlfriend..." I add placing a hand on her cheek as she looks at me deeply.

"I want all of you to get along because I plan on having you both in my life for a very long time." I tell her honestly as she just smiles before it goes away confusing me.

"You okay?" I ask lifting her chin as she stays quiet for a little while before nodding with a soft smile but it was still wasn't reassuring. "Come on, tell me." I tell her. "That's the thing. I actually have to tell you something very important." She told me as I got a little concerned.

"Shut up, Dickweed!" Steve yelled at some drunk guy. "No, I kn-oow youuuu're trying to steal my giii-rl, mannn!" The dude drunkingly said while walking closer to my friend. "That's quite impossible because your girlfriend is a Betty!" Steve shouted in his face as the girls around gasped and my eyes widen from the entertainment.

The drunk guy's face turns red as he makes a swing for my friend but Steve ducks and he falls flat on the floor groaning before passing out completely.

I turn back to face my girlfriend Talia of 3 years who looks like she's in her own world. "Hey, let's go upstairs. You can talk to me up there." I tell her as she nods while I take her hand. "Man, go easy tonight. You good?" I asked Steve while passing. "Yeah, dude. I just need a Chonga bad." He said as I laughed heading up the steps with the girl of my dreams.

We walked in my room as I sit on the bed and she just looked around at my shelves. "Gosh, I forget how many jams you had in here. How is that possible since I'm always here?" She asked turning around with an amused smile. "Maybe because when we are in here, all we do is mash." I said as she giggled coming over to me.

"I'm a lucky girl." She said as I smiled.

"I'm a lucky guy."

"I know." She stated making me chuckle.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked her again as she became uneasy and stood up. "It's um...it's something big. Something you couldn't ever imagine." She tells me as my eyes slightly widen in worry and concern.

"Talia, are you pregnant?" I asked with a voice break from nervousness. "No, I'm not." She confirmed with a shake of the head and a look of disgust. "You know how much I hate kids." She said as I sighed from relief. Not that she hates kids but because she's not pregnant. Definitely too young for any of them right now.

"You'll love them one day." I tell her as she places her hands on her hips. "I doubt that." She responded as I chuckled leaving it alone because we are gonna have kids one day. I'm sure of it.

"Let's just go outside instead. No noise to distract us." She said taking my hand as we left my room to see a guy ralph on someone else's shoes. Gross.

We head outside and she takes me to around the side of the house. "Okay...I don't really know how to say this..." She started as I leaned against the wall of the house watching her pace back and forth. "It's okay. Just take your time." I told her as she shook her head violently and breathing heavily and I could tell she was beginning to have a panic attack. She was practically wiggin' out.

"Jeez babe, what's wrong?" I ask going over to her and holding her steady. "Whatever it is, we'll handle it together. I promise." I said as she stares me in my eyes but with the look of fear. "Okay, if you can't tell me. Show me. If that's possible." I added since I didn't know what it was.

Talia seemed to agree with my method with a small nod before closing her eyes and sighing as I watched the strange action. She then opens her eyes to showcase new yellow ones and I sling back onto my house brick wall in complete and utter shock.

"This is who I am, Austin. It's who I've always been." Talia speaks now with a confidence I've never heard before. "I can't hide the truth anymore." She said as I gasp for air as if I was suffocating underwater when I see two of her teeth are now sharper than a Michael Meyer's knife.

"What-wh-wha-what is happening?" I asked taking a few steps back from her. "History." She said with a calming voice but it still didn't help the situation.

"Why the hell are your eyes yellow? That is not normal!" I yelled before gripping my hair in disbelief while looking around at anything that was a sign of me dreaming right now. "It is...for me." She said moving closer trying to reach out for me.

"Babe, please. If you let me expl-"

"Hey, hey take a red now!" I shouted as she then stopped in place looking upset.

"This is not how I wanted you to find out. But it's been way too long and he's waiting for me." She said as my brain gained more confusion then when her eyes turned an unnatural color. "Who's waiting for you? You know what? Don't answer that. I don't even care. Just get away from me." I say in fear as she looks stunned that I said that.

"I can't leave you. I love you and you love me. Austin, remember that, please." She said sincerely but it still had control behind her words as if she was commanding me too. "I do love you, but this is a lot. I don't even know who you are. What you are." I stumbled saying as she sighed before looking me straight in the eyes.

"I'm a vampire." She said so bluntly and casually that anyone would have thought she was just talking about a school paper. I look at her to see if she's serious or joking and then I remember her eyes actually changing color in front of me and let's not talk about those monstrous teeth.

I begin to feel light headed as I pray for me to wake up soon. "I have to um-to...to go." The words fumble in my mouth as I try to back up as much as I can because I no longer have any clue what the woman I love is capable of.

"No, you are not." She now said as a statement. Not a question. I look at her and there is no sign of the woman I thought I knew. "I'm sorry Austin, but you can't leave me. Not now. Not ever." She spoke so fierce and demanding.

Before I can even reply, I watch as her body speeds over to me faster than the speed of light and the next thing I know I feel nothing but excruciating pain on the right side of my neck.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I felt her sharp teeth piercing deep in my skin before pushing her off which took forever it seemed like.

When she falls to the ground, she looks up to me with a bloody mouth and shame in her now red eyes as I look at her in pure shock and bewilderment. "Ow..." I groaned lowly to myself as my neck bleeds profusely while I hurriedly covers it with my hand to stop the bleeding.

"You are a fucking psycho! I can't believe you actually..." I started to say heading back to the front of my house tripping over multiple objects.

"Austin, wait. Don't leave." I hear Talia say getting back up while wiping the blood from her mouth off as her eyes returned to yellow.

"Shut the hell up! You are acting so juiced right now and I can't believe you bit me. I mean, you actually BIT me! What the fuck?!" I yelled as she sighed.

"You are mine and I am yours. It'll be true until the end of time." She spoke deeply. "I'll be back." She told me now walking up to me as I backed up terrified of what she could do next. "I love you." She added leaning up slowly and kissing my cheek as I clinch up in distress.

Talia backed up and looked at me with a look of slight guilt but satisfaction that she got the job done before speeding off in the way she sped to me. I stand there in confusion, horror and worst of all...pain from her biting me.

I sigh just heavily pissed off now walking back into my house. "EVERYONE OUT NOW!" I shouted as everyone looked at me and then around to each other mumbling about what's going on. "I KNOW YOU'RE NOT DEAF. I SAID PARTY OVER, EVERYONE OUT NOW!" I shouted again as everyone groaned and moaned upset as they started to leave.

My best friend Steve came over to me. "I get it, man. It was getting out of control. I knew we should of just ordered some 'Za and Brew." He said as I tune out some of the other stuff he was saying as I take in everything that just happened a few minutes ago.

"Whoa, dude. What happened to your neck?" He asked looking at my hand covering it but some blood was seeping through. He tried to reach for it but I slapped his hand away as he looked offended. "Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go fix it up now." I tell him as he then nods looking around at the party getting smaller and smaller as the people continue to leave.

"I guess I should head out too. It's been a good time, yeah?"

"Yeah..." I said with a smile that wasn't genuine in the least.

"Alright, see you back at school after the break." He said doing our personal handshake since we were kids.

"Bye." I said lowly while he left and I sped straight to my room.

I looked in my full length mirror before letting my hand go to expose the full injury and I cringe at the sight of it. The deep teeth marks couldn't be shown any clearer and that's when I take in what she said to me before she did this.

I turn around as I start to feel light headed. I pace around in panic, stress and fright. "Sh-she-s-she, bit me, bloo-d-dy mouth, yellow eyes?" I ask turning around bumping into stuff as the room begins to spin. "Vam-vampire? No...no...n-no. Vam-" I stop when I see a picture of the two of us on my nightstand smiling on the beach with our hands wrapped around each other. "No...no!" I scream finally when I fall down and I see nothing but black.  
 **  
*NOW***

 **2018 Miami, Florida**

"Wooooo! This party is so sick, Als!" My friend Claire said as I smiled chugging down some Vodka which burned my throat so well. "I know. You know hard time partying is my style." I replied as she smiled.

"There's no better way to go out." She stated as I groaned rolling my eyes. "Ugh, please don't remind me." I said already annoyed at the thought. "Sorry. I just can't believe you're actually leaving. Miami is your home." She sadly stated as I nodded agreeing.

"Blame my lame dad. He's thinking getting a fresh start will give me 'perspective' on life. God, he's always pushing my buttons ever since..." I stop myself from saying what I was gonna say and just drink some more. "Maybe that's why. It's a fresh start for everything." Claire wondered as I shrugged not caring.

"It doesn't matter. Wherever we go, it's not gonna stop me from partying, drinking or doing whatever the hell I want to. I'm 21 and in college, and the only reason I'm still living with my dad is because I'm scared he might just freaking end his life. So, if moving is what makes him happy, then whatevs." I said as Claire smiled.

"What?" I ask looking at her weirdly.

"You guys might be distant now but you still care enough about him to do this. You are even taking a year off from college to look out for him. That's a big deal, Als and I think it'll mean a lot to him." She complimented me as I shrug it off as she laughs. "Guess you're not so in your own head as your dad likes to say." She adds as I chuckle.

"He knows I'm not a bad person. I just like to party and have fun. He makes it a way better deal than what it is. It's my birthday and he was still upset that I wanted to through a huge bash for me. It's the same reason he isn't here." I told her as she looked at me sympathetic.

"It saddens me, Als. I remember how close you two were before...ya know." She said as I nodded uncomfortable not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, bad things bring out different things in people." I reply as she sighs before perking up with a smile.

"Well, since it is your birthday today, let me at least give you your gift since I don't when I'll see you again if at all."

"Stop it!" I said as she chuckled going over to the party table and handing me a present.

I look at her and smile taking it as I open the beautiful wrapper. As the wrapping paper falls, I see that it's a pendant necklace. I hold it in my hand and look at the imprint.

 **Together Forever like the Moon and the Stars**

I look at her and smile. "There's an inside. Open it." She tells me as I do what she says and it reveals a picture of me and her when we were just 5 years old. "Oh, Claire." I say hugging her as she chuckles hugging me back tightly.

"Wow, I smell nothing but alcohol." She said as I pulled away.

"Shut up!" I replied with a laugh.

"I'm kidding. This is your last night in Miami for a long time, so let's make the best of it." She said turning around facing the crowd of people in my home. "LET'S GO ALL NIGHT PEOPLE!" She yelled as the guys and girls cheered rooting their hands in the air as I laughed.

She turned back around to me with a smile. "You said it." I say as we both nod before full rushing hard alcohol down our throats.

 ***Next Morning***

"Come on, Ally! We're gonna be late for our flight. We have to go!" I hear my dad shout from outside as I roll my eyes in annoyance. "I'm coming!" I yell down from my open bedroom window.

I look around my old room one more time trying to memorize every inch because it's been my home for so long. My suitcases are now full and I've packed all photos and trophies from school sports and activities when I notice one last picture on my nightstand.

I smile walking towards it when I realize it's a picture of me and my best friend Claire. God, I'm gonna miss her so much. I know I only plan on staying with my dad for at least a year but that's only a prediction. I could still be worried about him being alone after the year is up. Let's just hope that this new place or town or whatever gives him the push he needs to get out of this constant depression. It would do us both some good.

My short legs move though my heart doesn't want to and the next thing I know, I am in the car and my dad is pulling away as I look back at my home like a little girl staring at her favorite toy.

"You sure you got everything, Ally?" My dad asked as I looked to him and nodded. "Good. This is gonna be a fresh start. I'm really happy you're coming." He told me as I looked at him with a strange side eye. "Really? Because I specifically remembered your exact words when I told you I needed to come were 'No need to follow me around all the time. I'll be fine on my own." I repeated his words as he sighed feeling a little guilty.

"I did and I apologize for that. But what else was I suppose to think? You've been attached to my hip like a puppy ever since your mother died." He said and hearing that statement in a long time brought so many uneasy feelings.

"That's because you've been so depressed since her death."

"So have you." He replied with a scoff as I gasp looking at him. "No, I have not! I'm completely fine." I told him as he chuckled a bit which was completely weird because my father hasn't laughed, chuckled or even giggled for 2 years.

"Sure. That's why you throw a party every other week." He said as I fold my arms smiling sarcastically from his real thoughts.

"What does that have to do with anything? Don't judge me because I like to enjoy life and have fun." I tell him now upset.

"I wouldn't judge if it was you."

"What are you talking about? It is me!"

"No, it isn't. You were never that girl, Ally. You liked to have a good time every once in a while, sure. But you were never a hard partier, drinker or even people person. You didn't become that way until your mother's death so maybe I'm not the only one depressed. Maybe that's your way of dealing with it." He said as I take in what he said and leaned back into my seat no longer wanting to fight.

"I've already come to terms with mom's death." I spoke lowly looking out the window. "Yeah? Why haven't you visited her grave since her funeral 2 years ago?" He asked and I couldn't defend myself so I didn't say anything back but instead look out at the fast moving trees and houses that I was no longer gonna see again once we get on that plane. Bye Miami.

 ***4 Hours Later***

I sigh tiredly opening my eyes to my new surroundings but sadly it isn't the view I had hoped it would look like. Claire did warn me and say that it was a pretty quiet and isolated town when she looked it up for me, but I guess I had a glimpse of hope, it would had potential.

We took a 3 hour flight, where I used my time watching the very entertaining and comedic move they chose to display. Then my dad started driving again once we got off and it was taking forever so I'm guessing I fell asleep.

In the corner of my eye, I see something I've never seen in my life. A smile on my father's face as he drives on the empty road. I look at him sadly when I realize this is what he wanted. Quiet, isolation and to be alone because his struggles have been that bad.

I look in amazement as we past a few huge sized mansions. My excitement stops when I realize none of them are gonna be our home because he keeps driving. Whatever. They were scary looking and had a creepy vibe anyway.

We drive for about 10 more minutes and that's when we finally pull over to in front of a nice sized house for this weird small town. There are few homes around us once I actually take a good look around.

I watch as an old woman waters her garden and her cat walks around her legs rubbing against them. I sigh knowing this is gonna be the most boring place to ever live. There's nothing interesting happening here.

We get out and take all of our suitcases and bags into the house. I look around and it's dusty and duller than I imagined. But what did I expect after seeing the town? "Don't worry, we'll brighten it up. It's gonna feel just like home." He said as I highly doubted that but I don't feel like being a Debby downer right now so I just picked up my purse and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused and curious.

"The Vet a few blocks away from here. You said Maple St. right?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, but don't you wanna wait to get settled in first? It'll only take a few days." He said as I shook my head disagreeing.

"No, I have no time to wait. I didn't have a job transfer like you. I need to get a job now or I could lose the opportunity. I have to help pay the bills." I told him as he sighed waving me off. "Fine. Go. Don't know why I thought you'd listen to me. Haven't before." He said under his breath as I looked at him before leaving upset and slamming the door.

Why does he have to do this all the time? Making everything personal. I can't believe we were close at one time. He just makes everything worse with all his judgments, whining and negativity. I begin my walk and honestly, I would be so creeped out if it wasn't daytime with all the quiet and isolation.

I'm lost in my thoughts when something big bumps into me. I look up to realize it's a person over half my size. A guy with a black hoodie, a masculine physique while I see blonde hair seeping through his hood. The only visible feature on his face was the hazel brown eyes and they look at me in surprise when they see my face which I find behind creepy.

"Um...sorry. Excuse me." I said trying to walk past him. I look back at him and a shiver ran down my spine when I saw he wasn't there anymore. He was gone. Like he just vanished in thin air.

I shake it off and choose to ignore. I arrive to the Vet and enter inside when I see an older woman around my dad age cleaning this white dog. "Hi, I'm Ally." I said going in front of her as she looks up to me and smiles.

"Hello, Ally. Do you have a dog to sign up for occasional visits?" She asked me as I shook my head. "I actually am looking for a job here." I told her as she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. I don't think I've heard that in 4 years since Lucky started working here." She said as she began to rinse the dog off.

"I'm sorry, who's Lucky?" I asked curious.

"Your co-worker if you start working here." She told me. "Don't worry. She's a very nice girl. It just takes her some time to open up to people. She doesn't trust easy." She added as I nodded listening. "Do you have any other experience? I mean it's not required because we do train, but it helps the process a lot just in case." She asked nicely.

"I actually do. I was a vet for 3 years back in my old city and before that I volunteered at animal shelters starting at 13." I told her as she looked a bit shocked. "Wow. That's impressive at your age. Where did you live before?" She asked.

"Miami."

"And you moved here? One question. Why?" She said with a laugh as I did too.

"I know, I know. It's a long story, but this is a start into getting back to my old routine." I said as she smiled before washing her hands.

"Well, come back tomorrow and I'll train you for a few days just because I'm sure things are a little different here than in your city. Then you can start in a week." She tells me as I sigh in relief. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" I say as she laughs picking up the adorable dog she was cleaning.

"Your welcome. I'll see you tomorrow at 8am and you'll meet Lucky and she'll help you as well." She tells me so nicely. "Okay, that sounds great. I can't wait." I tell her as I start to walk out before turning around.

"I didn't get your name..." I said as she pointed to the tag on her shirt as I see the name written with black marker. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Webster." I added as she smiled and waved as I walked out with satisfaction on my face because it went better then I expected.

I head home and after walking about 2 blocks, I feel as if someone is watching me. I try to shake it off but it gets so bad that I actually stop and look around. I know, stupid right? I can't help it. When I get scared, I kinda freeze in place from fear.

I hear nothing but birds chirping, and a wolf in the distance howling as it starts to get darker. Suddenly, I'm bum rushed from the opposite way by a guy with a yellow t shirt and sweat pants on when I realize my purse is no longer in my hands anymore.

"My purse!" I scream in panic and anger because lord knows I'm going nowhere fast in these wedges on my feet.

I sigh upset taking a deep breath watching as the guy gets away with all my important info, money and so much more before he gets pushed up against a random car by another guy. I gasp in shock before running over to them.

"Oh my god, thank you!" I say as the thief struggles against the car. "You can let him go now." I said as the guy looked at me strange and I could tell he had no plans on letting the guy go anytime soon.

"Fine." I said before punching the dude so hard that it actually knocked him out. "Better?" I said sighing snatching my purse back as he looked at me with a straight face but I could tell he was impressed.

"Wait a minute..." I said taking in his appearance now that his hoodie was off. "You're the guy that bumped into me earlier." I said as he just stared at me. "You scared the shit out of me." I said with a laugh.

"I didn't mean too. Not use to seeing new faces around here..." He replied and his voice was one of the most attractive things I've ever heard.

"So...he talks." I say as he scoffs.

"Anyways, thank you so much! You didn't have to do that." I tell him as I observe his blonde hair, pretty hazel eyes and deep dimples on his cheeks.

"It wasn't a big deal."

"It is to me. My whole life is in this purse and it would have taken a lot of time to get that stuff so you saved me a whole lotta trouble." I told him as he just shrugged before starting to walk the other way.

"Wait, wait!" I say as he turns around.

"That's it?" I add as he looks confused.

"You just walk away?" I asked baffled.

"Is there another part of the ritual I'm not aware of?" He asked smartly and I couldn't help but giggle and shake my head.

"No...but I am new. You could at least give me some insight on this town." I said as he looked at me for a while before walking back over.

"Fire away." He asked avoiding eye contact as we started to walk.

"So, what's the story of this town?" I asked him as he looked like he was trying to find the words.

"People just don't...stay long." He responded with a calming but discomforting voice.

"Not to insult your town or whatever, but I don't blame them. It's not much going on here." I commented looking around as he chuckled.

"That's not why...but I can see why it could seem that way to outside people." He responded as my eyebrows raised.

"Outside people? Okay, what makes life so entertaining for you here?" I asked genuinely curious. "I wouldn't say entertaining...maybe for a movie but it's more active, ya know? Always in the midst of something." He said as I giggled.

"I'm sorry. I just can't imagine anything like a movie happening here. But I'm impressed. For a guy in his 20's...you sure do try to make the best of it." I say as he smiles a little with a shrug. "It's enough to keep my eyes open." He tells me and I don't keep it going because I can tell he's at peace with it. I guess.

"You have any family living with you?" I asked as he didn't answer.

"Sorry, I don't mean to intrude. Just because you helped me, doesn't mean you owe me your life story." I said as he smiled with a shake of the head. "It's fine. Um...not family, more like...I guess family. Uh yeah...you can say that? I think." He said so unsure.

"Yeah, that made complete sense." I say as we both laugh while he feels embarrassed. "It's complicated." He finished. "Yeah, I can see that. It's cool, I'm no one to judge. My family isn't a walk in the park." I tell him truthfully as he now looks at me interested.

"Really?"

"Really. I just live with my dad but it's enough tension and complications for a family of 5." I told him as he now looks intrigued.

"Wow. I'm sorry. I'd give anything to see my parents again." He uttered lowly as he looked to the ground for a while as we continued to walk before looking over to me again. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it." He apologized feeling guilty.

"Oh, no you didn't!" I spoke with motioned gestures so he knew I was serious.

"I just...I'm sorry your parents are not here with you. I know what it's like losing someone like that." I say honestly. It's like losing a freaking limb and sometimes you'll do anything to feel something because you feel so numb.

"It's okay...it's been a long time. Anyway, you're new in town. What made you come to Midnight?" He asked curious. "It wasn't me. It was my dad. He wanted to get away for some peace and quiet." I told him as he made an unusual awkward face from what I said.

"I really hope your dad gets what he came here for." He said as I nodded.

"Me too. He's been so down for the last few years, I'm just trying to keep an eye on him."

"That's nice. Were you in college?"

"Yeah, I took a year off. How'd you know?"

"You just have one of those faces." He said with a shrug as I smiled.

"I just turned 21 yesterday. I've been saving it up to move out and when I finally had enough, he tells me about his plans about going away a few months ago. I just couldn't...let him go anywhere by himself. Not until I was sure he was alright." I explained as he nodded understanding.

"That's kind of you. Wait...did you say you turned 21 yesterday?" He asked with his eyes raised interested.

"Yeah, why?"

"It was my birthday too." He said as I gasped a little as we smiled at each other.

"Wow. How old did you turn?" I asked as he paused for a second.

"21. Seems like I've been it for...forever." He voiced.

"What? You're so young. We both are. Appreciate it, my friend. I don't look forward to aging." I said making a cringe face. "I don't think I'll have that problem." He said lowly as I chuckled. "Cocky much?" I said bumping his shoulder and by the look of his face, it looked as if the gesture shocked him a bit.

"Are you okay? Am I freaking you out or something from being to outgoing?" I asked bluntly. "No, not at all." He assured me. "You sure? You don't have to lie. I can be too much at times with my personality. Is my comfort too weird for you?" I asked again as he shook his head turning to me as we stopped in front of my house.

"If I'm being honest, this is the most normal conversation I've had with someone in a long time." He confessed to me as I smiled but felt a little bad that he doesn't get a lot of civilization around here. At least that's what I think he meant.

"Well, I'm happy to be the first." I told him as he blushed a little which made me blush and giggle like a little school girl before I coughed trying to get back my mojo.

"Could you do me a favor?" He asked suddenly staring into my eyes intensely. "Depends. What is it?" I asked with a smirk putting my hands in my jacket pocket. "Stay on the north side of Midnight. The south side can get a bit...reckless." He informed me.

"You mean the south side where all the mansions are located? That area?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's not good for hu-...people to be around."

"Don't you live over there?" I asked amused.

"Yeah, but I've lived there for a very long time. It's different for you. You don't wanna get into all that trouble..." He said before making a face.

"I don't think I ever got your name." He stated as I giggle taking one of my hands out. "Ally. Ally Dawson." I told him as he smiled.

"What? Look, I know it's not the most attractive or coolest name but-

"No, it's perfect." He cut me off as we look in each others eyes in a way I never have with anyone.

"Wow..." I say to myself before realizing I embarrassingly said that out loud. "Um...I didn't get your name either." I say as he shakes his head. "Oh, you can not have a whole conversation with someone and not tell them your name. It's just common courtesy." I tell him as he sighs with a smile caving in.

"Austin." He answered.

"Austin...no last name?" I asked as he didn't answer and I realized I wasn't getting one.

"Okay, that's fine. I'm good with that." I said as he just observed me which made me shy.

"Well, Austin...thanks for walking me home. Also...why don't you have dinner with me and my dad tomorrow night? It's the least I can do for what you did." I said as he hesitated.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, come on. It's just one dinner. If I'm being honest, it would be doing me a favor. With just me and my dad, it's gonna be really boring. I would really appreciate it." I told him as he sighed. "I can't promise anything...but I'll think about it." He said bringing a smile on my face.

"Okay, then. It was nice meeting you. Bye Austin." I said as he nodded taking a deep breath as if he didn't want to walk away and if I'm being honest, I didn't want him to either. "Yeah...goodbye Miss Dawson." He said as I giggled going onto my porch.

"Oh and..." I hear from behind me as I turn around to see him walking backwards. "Welcome to Midnight." He said with a small smile I could catch from far as I smiled saying thank you with a nod before entering my home.

I don't know who Austin is...but I really hope I see him again.

Austin's POV

"Where have you been?" Are the first words I hear from my lover when I walk through the door of our mansion. "I'm not a child, Talia. I can go out if I want." I tell her as she sighs coming downstairs before smiling wrapping her arms around me. "I know, babe. I just missed you a lot." She said leaning up and kissing me as I return it.

When we pull away, I sigh. "I don't know how that's possible since you see me everyday. You make sure of it." I said as she made an upset face before folding her arms against her chest.

"What's this attitude? You were fine before you left." She said as I walked away sitting down on the sofa turning on the TV. "Who cares? You have an attitude all the time. The way you treat people, and the things you do." I tell her as she gasp a little at me getting smart with her.

"If it bothers you so much, then why don't you just leave me then?" She asked coming over to me. I paused the TV and looked at her. "Because we're one in the same." I said as she smiled climbing on top my lap. "That's right. But also because I love you...and you love me. Nothing else matters." She told me as I sighed.

"A lot of things matter besides that." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like the war with the wolves, Misty Monroe, and you and your brother's Twin Towers gene." I reminded her of all the things we are up against because of most of her doing.

"The wolves and vamps have been against each other since the beginning of time. That isn't gonna change. I can handle Misty Monroe just like I handled her husband, and as far as the Twin Towers gene...there's not gonna be anymore Vamp twins. Do you have any idea how rare that is?" She said as I just looked at her as she ran her cold fingers through my hair.

"Everything is gonna be okay because we have each other. I love you, Mr. Moon." She said as I smiled remembering how she use to say that back when we were in college.

"I love you too, Talia." I told her but more and more, it started to feel less and less true. As if it was fading away. It use to come so natural but over the last 3 decades, with all the bullshit that has happened...I can't help but feel some resentment.

Talia kissed my lips softly before pulling away with a smile. "You are mine..." She started as I internally sighed. "And I am yours." I spoke lowly as she pressed our foreheads together as her eyes changed to bright yellow that almost scared me to death when I first saw them. Now...they're just a reminder of my life being gone. Forever.


	2. Luminous Eyes

Ally walks down the long, dirty and cracking sidewalk in the morning light observing the still very new town she has been in for only a day now.

Looking around, she sees a few faces on the streets and only two cars passing by 5 minutes within each other. Huh. She thought to herself. I guess people do exist in this ghost town. Not a lot, but...they are there.

Ally looks up at the small vet building to her left side bringing a smile onto her face as feelings of familiarity start to spread in her body.

For a second, she saw a glimpse of her old life but she also had to get use to the fact that this _isn't_ her old life and it never will be. No matter what, she just had to remember that.

The bright colors on the wall are now more noticeable to her that she has actual time to look at her surroundings rather then worrying about actually getting the job. She sets eyes on the nice looking older woman with light brown hair and gray undertones that she met yesterday and granted her the gift of this job that will help her dad with the bills.

"Well, hello Miss Dawson. Soon after training, I'll be saying Dr. Dawson." She said as Ally just chuckled at her sweetness.

"Hi, Dr. Webster. It's nice to see you again." She stated kindly as she put her bags on the counter.

Ally found herself looking around for the person that her boss said she would be meeting and being trained by.

"Don't worry. Lucky is just in the back cleaning up her 9:00 appointment. She'll be here soon enough." Dr. Webster reassured her as she nodded her head with understanding.

As if on cue, the back door opened showcasing a young girl who looked around Ally's age but a little younger with the most unique hair she has ever seen. I mean we are talking blonde, pink, blue, red, and green all mixed into one. It looked like a rainbow through up on this girl's head but in the best way possible especially because it was in a bun.

"Dr. Blossom, meet Ally Dawson. She is the young woman I told you about yesterday that you'll be training for the next week. Like I said before, she has actual experience and will be earning her veterinary technician degree when she goes back to college after her year break. If you need any more details, I left her file on your desk. I'll be back around 11. I have a few errands to run for some products we're running out of. Have fun, girls." Dr. Webster eagerly said with a smile gently patting Ally's shoulder as a sign of good luck and walking out the building.

Ally smiled awkwardly at the girl who hadn't said anything yet but brushed the small puppy on the gray counter in front of her. "So...I like your hair." Ally complimented honestly but mostly to get a conversation going.

Dr. Webster did warn Ally that she was more introverted but with a little time, she opens up some more and she needs her to if they are gonna be working together.

"You're new in this town?" She asked ignoring the nice hair comment.

"Um, yes. My dad and I moved here yesterday." Ally told her as she made eye contact for the first time.

"Why?" She stated as if it bothered her.

"Why?"

"...Yes...why? I would give anything to leave this town and you move here intentionally? I don't get it." She sighed as the puppy sneezed and Ally smiled at the adorableness before thinking back to what the girl in front of her just said.

Ally's POV

"Why do you want to leave this town so bad?" I asked genuinely curious as Dr. Blossom picked up the small bulldog with the name tag of 'Oscar'. I watched as she held up a hand telling me to give her a second while she put the now groomed dog in the play area with the other dogs.

"So, Dr. Blossom?" I asked when she returned.

"Please don't call me that. Lucky is fine." She told me surely.

"So, Lucky Blossom? That is honestly the coolest name ever." I said with a giggle.

"I'm happy you think so. I was made fun of it my whole life." She said removing her gloves and turning on the sink to wash her hands. Wow. This girl is quite depressing.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You still never said why you dislike this town so much." I reminded her as she turned her head around to me while still cleaning her hands.

"Have you seen it?" She questioned with raised eyebrows.

"I mean, of course. Sure it's silent and not that many people live here and it doesn't have the best vibe but besides that...what's so wrong with it?" I asked really wanting to know.

I can't believe a town I was just complaining about yesterday all day...I am now suddenly defending. I wonder if it has anything to do with that handsome guy I met last night.

"It's just weird, okay?" She said drying her hands with a paper towel and facing me.

"I've been here for 3 years and I've seen things I can't explain and met people who...who just seem different from normal people. The only reason I'm here is because my mother kicked me out at 16 and Dr. Webster offered to take me in. I didn't and don't exactly have a choice until I save up enough to get the hell out of here. I may not have proof of the creepiness going on in this town but I know something is." She finished off stunning me that she actually said so much and what she said had so much passion and belief behind her words.

"Wow. That seems like a lot to um..." I stop not knowing what to say.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to give a portion of my life story to the new girl but you did asked."

"That's true...um, don't apologize. I didn't know about Dr. Webster taking you in. That's sweet of her."

"Yeah, she is my godmother so it's not like I just met a random woman and shacked up with her." She explained as I took in that also new information.

"I feel bad though, because her taking me in ruined her and my mother's relationship." She said bringing out some tools, I'm guessing she's gonna train me with.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I don't exactly have the best relationship with a parent as well." I told her as she looked at me for a second before nodding slowly.

"You're not as bad as I thought you'd be Ally Dawson." She stated.

"Thanks?" I say with an odd soft chuckle.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Austin stands in his room observing himself in the mirror as he did from time and time again when he was first coming to terms that he was a vampire. I know what you're thinking. How is he looking at himself in the mirror if he is dead?

That is just a false stereotype.

You want to know the real ones? The sun and daytime does affect them but as long as they have their daylight rings, they'll be perfectly fine. Also, yellow eyes are all vampires natural eye color but they keep it brown or whatever their original human form has to blend in with the norms.

Unfortunately, their yellow eyes can also return by themselves if said vampire are in a very calm and peaceful state which means they are comfortable with the people or person in front of them or their surroundings. Red eyes are obviously for different reasons like being hungry or being very angry.

A knock is heard at his door and he calmly lets the person know they can come in. Thomas makes his way in with a sympathetic look.

Thomas Muller was the twin sister of Talia Muller. Born only 6 minutes apart but they still couldn't be any more different from the other.

Thomas was only a couple of minutes older than his sister but she always seemed to be the one who ruled the household. She was always so determined and focused as a kid while he was more of the 'enjoy life and have fun' type.

She craved and seeked the attention of others by being in charge and having any kind of power she could have.

Thomas liked helping others unlike his sister and definitely wasn't as into being a vampire like she was and that's why when he and Austin first met, they hit it off immediately and now they have been best friends for decades.

Yet, there still are nights when Austin thinks about his old life including his old best friend Steve who now was married with 3 kids. A 28 year old son and two daughters the age of 23 and 19.

Yeah, he did his research and it hurt him deeply when he first realized that he had to leave that life behind. It also filled him with jealousy that his friend got a chance to have a good normal life at now 52 years old with his wife Maisie.

There was a time when he thought Steve would never settle down but he did and he hated that he missed watching that amazing milestone in his life when his friend got to actually fall in love and have kids of his own.

"Are you okay, man?" Thomas asked Austin when he came in.

"I know Talia has been more of a pain in the ass than usual but you seem...different since you came back yesterday. Something up?" He asked genuinely worried about his friend.

"Actually..." Austin started before going behind his friend and closing his door not wanting anyone else to hear this.

"I met a human yesterday." He said as Thomas made an amused face.

"You say that like they're unicorns or something. We're the rare species dude. Plus...we were human once." He said as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but do you know how long it's been since I interacted with one? Like had an actual conversation instead of a one sentence exchange or just walking by? Decades." He told him as Thomas nodded with agreement.

"True. Wait...the humans are on the north side of town? What were you doing over there?" He asked curious.

"I was going on a walk and I was thinking about a lot of things and I wandered over there accidentally but right when I was gonna turn around, there was someone who snatched this girl's purse and I stopped him."

"Dude, what the hell? You could have jeopardized us!" He raised his voice as Austin shhed him and Thomas got the message remembering that Talia doesn't need to know about this because she can be so crass about things and people especially _humans_.

"I didn't jeopardize anything or any of us. She has no idea what I am and we actually had a normal conversation. For a second, it felt like 1984 again..." Austin trailed off as Thomas watched his face knowing his friend missed so much of what he had to walk away from.

"Well, that seems pretty nice. I know our life is filled with the supernatural so I bet being around a human made you feel normal again."

"No, Thomas...it made me feel _alive_ again." Austin corrected him and for a quick second Thomas saw a light in his eyes that gave him a glimpse of what human Austin was like before meeting him already turned.

"Just be careful, alright? It's nice to have one moment of normalcy but you can't go there again. Not that side of town. You know it's way too risky." He told his best friend worried that he got a high from the first time and would go again.

"Yeah...okay." Austin responded with a hesitation sending concern down his slightly taller friend's spine.

"Dude, I'm serious. I don't want Talia finding out about this. You know how she is. Let's do a favor for that human girl and keep her...human." He said with a stern voice.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Of course." He repeated with more assurance though the spark in his eyes didn't leave when talking about the girl he met the day before.

"What's up, losers!" Talia shouted coming in with Sarah behind her as Austin and Thomas tried to collect themselves as if they weren't talking about something important.

"What are you guys talking about?" Talia asked walking over to Austin and wrapping her arms around him as he looks at Thomas to think of something.

"Nothing. Just guy stuff. Did you girls want something?" Thomas asked trying to move the attention to them.

"Yeah, we are going to the club tonight. Talia's idea." Sarah answered with a small smile on her face hiding a feeling she truly had in her soul for so long.

"Really?" Thomas asked surprised because Talia was the one who didn't like being around the human species unless it was to feed on them so this was a genuine shock.

"Mmm...what do you think?" She asked looking up into his Austin's eyes as he showed hesitation before nodding.

"Sure, why not? It'd be nice to get out." He said as she clapped her hands together kissing his soft cold lips.

"Amazing. Be ready at 8 tonight." She commanded them before leaving with the red head who smile left her face with no one noticing.

"What the hell was that about? Since when does Talia like going to clubs or doing anything remotely normal?" Thomas wondered about his menacing twin sister who never was the type to let loose and have fun but instead take over the world and make sure everyone ruled under her.

And let's say she usually always got what she wanted in a way.

"I have no idea. That was weird." Austin said shaking his head sitting down on his bed.

"Well, I guess we're going to the club tonight then." Thomas said and that's when Austin remembered what the girl Ally asked him yesterday about having dinner with her and her father. I mean sure he knew that he didn't promise her or anything and said he would think about it but how rude would it be to not show up at all?

Also, if Austin was being honest, he wanted to go. Not because he was hungry for human blood, but because...he wanted to see _her_ again.

Ally Dawson was the most beautiful and fascinating creature he had ever seen except she wasn't a creature at all. She was human and that only sparked enough interest to see her soft and pretty face again...but now he agreed to going to the club and he has no idea what's he going to do.

On one hand, he doesn't understand why choosing to spend time with his girlfriend and a person he met once was so difficult and on the other hand...he wondered if the human would even care if he didn't show up.

Sure, she invited him over but in the back of his mind he thought she was just being polite because he stopped someone from stealing her purse. Maybe she was just being a quality citizen. He hasn't been one in decades but he remembers what they are like and she seemed like a good person so maybe that's all she was being. He would never admit out loud that he was hoping she wasn't just being a decent person but genuinely wanted to see him again and he truly had no idea why.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sarah and Talia walked down the wide and long length staircase of the mansion into the dark and dull library going over to stand in front of the fire case showcasing the only light in the house.

"So, what made you want to go to the club? Not really the kind of scene you're into." Sarah said sipping a champagne drink she had left on a mini table that was collecting dust because no one bothered to clean up.

Talia looks at her before glancing upstairs and then leaning her head in to whisper.

"I know it doesn't look like it but I feel like Austin is becoming distant and he's growing apart from me. It's been decades but I know he still misses his human life which I can't for the life of me figure out why." She said with a roll of the eyes as the redhead nodded to seem as if she agreed with her when she didn't at all.

"Going out to the club, doing normal things...I thought this could help us and a bonus if he sees and remembers how stupid the human race is and realize it would be pointless wasting all this time thinking about the past." She said with a smirk before taking Sarah's drink out her hand and sipping it.

"Wow, this is good. I'm gonna go make my own." She told her putting Sarah's drink down instead of handing it to her when she held her hand out.

Sarah watched as Talia walked out the room and if Talia knew what was going on in her mind, she would be baffled and stunned along with the guys. The hatred in her heart for Talia would give the devil a run for his money. And if she was being honest with herself, she would have killed her so long ago if she wasn't such great friends with Thomas and she won't break his heart even if it would give her and everyone immense peace and happiness again. She feels stuck pretending to be best friends with a woman such high in power and so non deserving of it. If she can't kill Talia, she wants her to suffer but...she has no idea how to make that happen.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ally walks home from a great day of training with Lucky who did as Dr. Webster said and opened up more as time went on. She takes out her phone from her pocket quickly viewing the time to see that she has enough time to prepare dinner for her dad and Austin tonight if he decides to come and she really hope he does.

It would suck and be embarrassing if he didn't show up after having such a nice conversation with her and who was she kidding, she didn't care about getting humiliated. She just wanted to see him again because he was so mysterious and that intrigued Ally Dawson so much and deep down, she wanted to see the other layers to this Austin guy.

When she was about a block away from her new home, she sees two young adults who seemed around her age, a girl and guy across the street from her with a little girl with them and they happen to be speaking while staring at her.

Ally felt as if they noticed she was new to the neighborhood and town so she waved with a friendly smile and they didn't do anything but stop talking and continuing to stare at her which made her feel awkward and uncomfortable.

She continued on her way as she watched the older girl starting to walk her way when the guy stopped her by the arm saying something in her ear and she responded as Ally couldn't make out what was being said because they were a good distance away and the girl then nodded agreeing with the guy she assumed and then they gave one more glance towards her before the guy grabbed the little girl's hand and the three of them left together.

That whole thing just sent a long shiver down Ally's spine and for a second, she understood what Lucky was talking about when she said how this town is full of creeps and she just focused on her now fast paced steps making sure she got home quicker than needed too.

Ally's POV

Okay, I don't know what's in the water in this town and what makes everyone seem like they have to be complete and utter creeps but I arrive home safely after that strange encounter with those three weirdos. Besides Dr. Webster and Lucky, Austin is the only other person I've met who isn't strange acting like that. It's nice to meet someone who is completely normal.

Heading into the kitchen, I see my dad putting a bunch of ingredients on the counter.

"Hey..." I say moving more into the small space.

"Hey, honey." He said barely glancing at me before quickly getting an electric mixer out.

"I didn't know we decided what we were having yet tonight." I said looking around trying to figure out what it was he was gonna make but I couldn't tell.

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to get started as soon as possible because I was hungry. I didn't have time to go out grocery shopping yet so I didn't really have any lunch today. What do you think of chicken casserole?" He asked me as I raised my eyebrows impressed.

"That sounds amazing actually." I told him honestly as he smiled with a nod going back to what he was doing.

"Oh, and if you don't mind making extra...that would be great." I tell him as he glanced at me confused before starting to wash his hands.

"For leftovers? You know there's never more left, Als. You may be a small pup but you eat like a lion." He said as I playfully rolled my eyes.

"No, not for me."

"...For my guest." I continued.

"Guest." He said drying his hands with a paper towel before throwing it in the trash.

"Yeah, I invited this guy Austin. I met him yesterday on my way home from work. He actually helped me with a guy who tried to steal my purse." I admitted to him as he looked stunned.

"Ally, why didn't you tell me that happened? You could have been hurt." He said in a raised voice.

"But I wasn't! I'm a grown woman, dad and someone was there to help me."

"What if he wasn't?" He asked crossing his arms against his chest.

"Well, I would have had to get a new purse and that would have completely sucked." I stated with a chuckle.

"Don't make this a joke, Ally."

"Come on, dad. Why are you making this such a big deal? I'm fine." I said as he looked at me before sighing.

"Yes, you are. If you see him again, thank him for me but uninvite him from the dinner." He said nonchalant turning back around.

"What? What the hell, dad!" I shout angrily.

"Language, Ally!" He turned around with an upset face as I rolled my eyes now just pissed.

"I don't get what you're problem is! He's a nice guy."

"Really? Did you get all that from talking to him all of 5 minutes?" He asked sarcastically causing me to groan loudly.

"You know what? Forget it. I can't believe I thought we could have a calm conversation for once over something that's not at all hard to understand."

"Stop it, Ally. Just stop it! This is on you. It always is. You think I'm stupid? You think I don't know that you wouldn't have invited a guy over unless you were attracted or interested in them? This is who you were before and still are now. Guys, parties, alcohol, and repeat. It's been that way since your mother passed away so don't act like you actually cared about bonding with me!" He yelled taking me back.

"Wow..." I spoke lowly under my breath after a long pause.

"Well, have a nice dinner by yourself. I'll leave you alone so I can focus on guys, parties and alcohol." I said smartly as he glared at me before turning around and I shook my head running up to my room.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Alright, let's go lames!" Talia in black leather pants and a black crop top shouted at the end of the stairs as Thomas sported a nice looking urban outfit while Sarah showcased a beautiful short red dress with black heels.

"Ooo, you look hot! Not as hot as me though." Talia smiled poking Sarah's stomach as she laughed while internally rolling her eyes.

"Thanks girl." Sarah said with a fake smile.

"Babe, where are you? Let's go!" Talia yelled once again as he came down too looking nice but with a guilty expression on his face.

"Are you ready to hit the spot, baby?" She asked going over to him.

"Actually...I'm not going babe." He told her as Sarah and Thomas looked confused as Talia just got outright upset.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You said you would!"

"I know but could you not curse at me."

"Oh, who gives a shit! We all curse."

"Yeah, but it's different when you're cursing _at_ each other. It's disrespectful."

"Well, I wouldn't if you weren't pissing me off so much." She told him as he sighed.

"Why don't we get in the car Thomas? Let's give them some privacy." Sarah suggested facing him as he nodded agreeing knowing it was best to stay out of his best friend and his sister's fights.

"Sure thing." He replied as they walked out together leaving the toxic couple alone.

"I just don't understand what changed your mind."

"I'm not feeling well, babe." He lied through his pure white teeth.

"Then why did you get dressed?" She asked folding her arms against her chest not buying it.

"I felt a little off but I thought I could get through the night but when I was coming down the stairs just now, I knew I couldn't go."

"Bull sh-...bull crap." She changed her words rolling her eyes because it irritated her.

"We are freaking dead, Austin! You can't get sick." She said as he didn't exactly think that lie through very well but something else entered his intelligent and quick mind.

"When I went out feeding last time, I think one of the animals had something. I think it's affecting me somehow." He said as she now had a sympathetic facial expression.

"...Really..?" She questioned calmly as he nodded surely.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry. That happened to Tommy before. It was the worst." She said holding his face as he nodded playing along with his own facade.

"Yeah, I just need to rest tonight but we will spend time together tomorrow. All day, okay?" He told her as he took one of her hands from his face and kissed it making her smile lustfully.

"You promise me?" She asked leaning up to his face softly biting her lip thinking of other things to spend her day with him doing.

"I promise, babe." He said leaning down and kissing his girlfriend that he's been feeling resentful for lately.

Austin watches Talia leave out the door and sighs going upstairs to prepare himself more for a seemingly awkward dinner with the beautiful girl he met yesterday and her father and seeing that he's already late, doesn't help his anxiety.

Ally's POV

I sit in my room scrolling through Instagram on my phone while still upset about the fight with my dad. I don't understand why he always has to do that with me. It's like he has to take out his feelings on me because he's the one who can't deal with them.

I'm completely fine...like I have come to terms with my mom being dead. I don't need a babysitter like he does.

My stomach growls realizing I didn't have dinner tonight and I'm not gonna let him stop me from getting some. I head downstairs to see him laying out on the couch with the TV still on with an almost empty plate on the table. I roll my eyes from his words earlier continuing my way into the small kitchen going straight over to the food.

I couldn't lie, it did look delicious considering my dad has never made chicken casserole before but he has always been the cook in the family while my mother was more of the cleaning one.

Sometimes, I swear the lady had OCD because of her obsession with how perfect everything had to be in the house. Though I miss her picking at everything. At least it would keep dad from being a complete mess because that's all he's ever been since her passing yet he wants to points out all my flaws. Which aren't flaws by the way! I'm young and I like to have a good time. What the hell is wrong with that? Nothing. Nothing at all.

After making my plate, I look at the big clock on the nice tiled wall seeing that's it's almost an hour after the time I told Austin to be here at and there's no sign of him. I sigh heading back to my room closing the door and sitting on my sofa in front of my window as I look at the night sky.

I hear a loud wolf howl in the distance and I raise my eyebrows in amazement because that's definitely something I've never heard before. It was honestly pretty cool.

Suddenly, something hits my window scaring me. I stand up putting my food on my drawer when something hits my window again. I walk slowly over to it peaking out of it without opening to see Austin with another rock in his hand. My anxiety fades away when I realize it's not some kind of psycho.

I open the window as I see him about to throw another rock. "You throw that and I'll throw it back." I playfully threaten as he notices me with a little shock on his face.

"Oh, Ally. I'm sorry. I didn't know if you heard it." He told me as I smiled just happy he was here even if it was extremely late.

"How did you even know this was my bedroom just by the window?" I asked curious sitting down while looking down there still.

"I didn't. I just took a chance." He said with a shrug as I giggled shaking my head.

"Kinda late, you think?"

"I know, I'm sorry. If I'm being honest, I was still contemplating if I should come." He said as I scrunch up my eyebrows with confusion.

"Why? What's the big deal?" I asked really wanting to know.

"Let's just say...I'm not really a people person." He said shyly and it was so adorable.

"I find that extremely hard to believe. You seem like the typical popular jock in those 80's movies." I told him with a laugh.

"The 80's were amazing." He said as I looked at him strange before he noticed what he said.

"They _looked_ amazing is what I meant." He corrected as I nodded thinking he was just nervous for some reason.

"Yeah, I bet. My mom use to tell me it was all the time. She was obsessed with Molly Ringwald." I tell him as we both laughed and it showcased his precious deep dimples that I liked so much.

"She was hot." He smirked.

"Yeah, I bet you thought so." I playfully rolled my eyes with a smile as we just stared at each other in a peaceful silence before I coughed remembering why he was here in the first place.

"Well, unfortunately...my dad and I got into a big fight so I went to my room and he made dinner and we didn't eat together. I'm actually eating in my room right now. So, I guess it was better that you didn't come when I asked you too." I told him truthfully as he gained a sympathetic look on his face.

"Don't. I'm use to it. I told you, me and my dad have a complicated relationship." I say so he won't feel bad.

"Sorry, can't help it. I'd do anything to see my folks again." He said with a sigh.

"Now I feel like an ass." I said as he laughed.

"Don't."

"Sorry, can't help it." I reply repeating his words as he just smiles.

"Aren't you gonna invite me up?" He asked as I sat up intrigued.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I did come all the way from the south side of town to eat and you're gonna send me all the way back home on an empty stomach? Now, that's what I call being an ass." He said as I gasp slightly before a giggle comes out.

"Alright then. Come on up." I tell him as he nods eagerly beginning to climb the trees connected to my house.

Austin climbs fiercely making me smile ear to ear and I fail to hide it away to have some kind of dignity. I open my window even wider when he gets all the way up and watch as he climbs in and I couldn't help but see his muscles flex nicely through his red shirt.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go make you a plate." I tell him as he nods with a smile of appreciation.

I head downstairs making sure my dad doesn't wake up from my footsteps while I skimp through to the kitchen.

While making Austin's plate, I find myself getting nervous and feeling butterflies in my stomach that I've never felt for anyone. Ally, chill. You just met this dude yesterday and do you really want to prove dad right?

You know what? Screw dad! He's gonna think what he wants to regardless of what I do.

Austin's POV

I look around Ally's room not seeing much because she has yet to unpack all of her boxes. I notice a few posters of a female singer but I don't know who it is. What can I say? Vampires aren't exactly into the internet or social media. Not like I know how to use it honestly.

If I wanted something, I could race to it. Though, me and the gang have one car we share because just in case we are going somewhere around humans, we have to blend it.

This definitely looks like a typical teenager or young woman's room and it made me reminisce once again of the past. I sigh knowing I'll never have the chance of this kind of life again. I envy humans because I use to be one and that right was taken away from me without choice.

Ally's POV

When I return to my room, I see Austin looking around in curiosity and admiration. "I'm nowhere near done packing but it's a start I think." I comment as he turns around not knowing I had return.

"Here ya go." I said handing him the plate as he took it.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He replied grateful as I nodded with a smile sitting on my sofa in front of the window again as he sits next to me.

"I like it. I can already see the endgame." He said about my room before taking a bite of the casserole.

"Yeah?" I reply amused.

"I wish I did. It's hard to focus on getting comfortable here when it still doesn't feel like home." I said honestly as he observed me for a bit.

"I get that." He said in a lower tone.

"I know what it's like feeling out of place and never feeling like you belong." He told me as I smiled slightly because he was trying to be kind by relating.

"What made you feel like you belonged here?" I asked curiously.

"Honestly? I don't know if I still do." He said as my eyebrows raised intrigued.

"Well, Austin no last name...that doesn't exactly make me feel better." I said as we both laughed.

"Sorry...but the food is delicious so hopefully that does." He said trying to make up for it.

"Well, that is my dad's doing. He may be an asshole sometimes but the man can cook." I say as he nods eating some more as I get more comfortable bringing my knees up to my chest holding them.

"So, what changed your mind?" I questioned him.

"Huh?"

"About coming here. When I first asked you, you hesitated a lot and you weren't sure at all. You even told me out there that you weren't a people person. So, what changed your mind about coming here?" I asked as he looked at me for a while before blushing and chuckling glancing down at the floor at times.

"Um...I guess you had a good vibe." He said as I looked at him amused.

"A good vibe?"

"Yeah. I'm not around a lot of people in this town because we just don't get along but you seemed different. You were nice and friendly to me and I had to realize it was just dinner. It couldn't be that bad." He said as I smiled at his last sentence.

"Okay, but why don't you get along with people in this town?"

"Everyone is so different here, Ally." He said saying my name so natural as if he knew me for years and I couldn't help but love it.

"How different? On a scale of oranges and apples, vegetables and fruits or vampires and werewolves?" I joked as he choked a little at my last comment.

"You okay?" I ask worried patting his back.

"Um...yeah yeah...I just think some of it went down the wrong pipe. I was probably eating too fast. I'm fine." He reassured me.

"Oh good. It would suck for you to come over my house and just die." I say with a giggle as he smiles.

"That's quite impossible." He said more to himself with me not knowing what he meant but I leave it alone because he's been a mystery since I met him yesterday.

"So...you seem like a fun time Ally Dawson. Are you a party girl?" He asked as I smiled guiltily.

"I am. It's something I'm gonna miss so much back in Miami."

"Oh, so that's where your from?"

"Yup."

"I'm from Richmond, Virginia." He told me.

"That sounds...nice." I fibbed which made him laugh.

"No, it doesn't. It's a pretty lame state but my city was pretty cool because I had amazing friends and I was the party goer myself."

"See! Now, that's what I figured. How do you go from being a party person to a non people person?" I asked with pure interest.

"This town can be a mood damper."

"Then why move here?"

"You're one to talk. I really don't understand how you could leave one of the best cities in America to come here." He teased as I playfully rolled my eyes.

"You know why. I told you last night." I said gently hitting his shoulder and there was that surprise again in his eyes when I did it the first time yesterday but this time he smiled.

"That's true, but don't insult my decisions if you make the same ones. Regardless of the reason why!" He said chuckling as I did along with him.

"So, besides partying...what else did you like to do?" He asked me putting the empty plate down on the lamp desk behind him. "I liked working with animals. I volunteered a lot at vets and when I was old enough, I actually worked as a vet for 3 years. Then I went to college and will be getting my VT degree when I go back in a year." I confess as he seems intrigued.

"Mmm. I don't think I would have guessed that. You're a pet person and you don't even have one pet. That's kinda funny and a little ironic." He said as I giggled shaking my head.

"You know, that might be the reason why I love them so much. My mother was allergic to dogs and my dad didn't like anything that could walk among him that wasn't human. He did offer to get me a fish or turtle once."

"I'm guessing you didn't like that."

"No, I did not." I answered as we both laughed.

Austin's POV

I'm laughing with a girl I met yesterday though it feels like I've known her for years and we look in each others eyes intensely as we come down from the humorous high.

"Though the dinner with my dad didn't go exactly as planned...I'm really happy you came anyway." She said with a shy smile.

"Me too. You are a lot more fun than you look." I joked as she gasped with a giggle.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" She said leaning closer and shaking her head and it was hard not to get lost in her big brown eyes.

"I do actually. I really do." I teased.

"Yeah, I bet." She quickly responded before sighing with happy content.

"Well, I definitely didn't see my day ending with a guy in my room, also known as the guy who was my purse saver." She said as I just smiled at her amazing beauty. I have never seen someone's face so perfectly structured, with a laugh so pure and a personality so carefree.

In this moment, this is the most calm and at peace I have ever felt in my life just by looking at the intriguing woman in front of me. She stares just as breathless towards me until she makes a different expression that consist of confusion but quickly turns to shock.

"Oh my god, Austin...your eyes they are..." She started in disbelief as I didn't catch on what she was talking about because I was still in a trance until she slowly leaned her hand up and softly rubbed my face under my eye.

That's when I quickly look away and see my reflection in her mirror and I see my eyes are yellow and my brain goes into panic mode as she places her hand on my back.

"Are you okay? I don't know what's happening." She said concerned for me but I could tell in her tone that she was actually scared.

"Yeah, yeah I-I...I am totally fine." I stuttered getting up still avoiding face contact and if I wasn't already dead, my heart would be beating out of my chest.

"Really? Because you don't look fine. In fact, that isn't normal at all." She said standing up now slowly walking over to me and the only reason I know this is because I can see her in the mirror.

Also, can I just say thank god you can see vampires in mirrors and it's only a false stereotype because if you couldn't, it would have given me up immediately.

"I'm so sorry, this is embarrassing. I uh...have this...eye disease I was diagnosed with as a kid." I lie as she listens intently.

"Yeah um...it can cause discoloration in the pupils now and then. I take pills for it but diseases will do what they want, ya know?" I chuckle dryly as she gasp coming over to me and turning me around.

"God, I am so sorry Austin. I had no idea." She says feeling instantly bad but I feel worst lying to her but I know it was for her own good.

"How could you? It's not your fault." I tell her still avoiding eye contact.

"Well, at least it looks like it's going away for now." She says as I gain control turning them off.

"That's nice to hear." I replied as she smiled slightly.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you. It wasn't my intention at all tonight." I told her honestly as she giggled before holding my right hand and caressing it which stunned me.

"Of course you didn't Blondie. I doubt you'd hurt a fly." She said which is ironic because I could hurt much more than a fly if I wanted too.

"So...thanks for everything but I think I should hit the road." I tell her unfortunately but I wanted to beat Talia and the gang home because I didn't want to be badgered with questions about where I was from her.

"Okay, yeah. I understand." She smiled disappointed before stopping me from going to her bedroom door.

"Can you at least go out the way you came? I don't want to risk waking my dad." She suggested.

"No problem." I said with a chuckle going back over to the window and climbing out onto the tree before turning around.

Looking at her, I know what I wanted to say but I don't know if I should or if it was appropriate because of my life and I wanted to keep her out of my drama as much as possible but it was hard not to get attached in the little time I've known her.

"Um...I would like to uh..." I started off before awkwardly laughing and blushing like a little girl.

"Hang out again...if ya know...you'd like too?" I questioned rubbing the back of my neck nervously as she looked down and giggled shyly.

"Actually, yeah. I would like that, Austin." She said as I felt my own eyes light up with glee.

"Yeah?" I questioned again as she smiled wider.

"Uh huh. We should probably trade numbers since we both live on two different parts of town though." She suggested as I hesitated before taking out my phone.

Yeah, I don't know how to use the internet or social media but I have a phone. I told you there are some things that are required to blend in with humans.

Ally and I give each others numbers and we both smile at each other before she leaned in and softly placed a kiss on my cheek making me a little breathless.

"Don't fall on your way down." She teased with a smile before closing the window and turning around as I tried my best not to check her out because I had a girlfriend but it was very difficult because she was without a doubt the most beautiful woman I've ever seen but I decide to be a good boy and turn away jumping down when she is no longer looking.

I look at her number in my phone and realize it's not a good idea to keep it as her name just in case Talia sees it.

So, I decide to go over to her neighbor's house across the street and snoop in the old lady's mail to see her name and I change Ally's name in my phone to hers which is Jeanie. I smile at my cleverness and then speed home with a smile on my face.

Ally's POV

I turn away from Austin after closing the window walking over to my mirror and wiping off the light make up I had on today and then putting my hair into a bun.

When I turn around he is gone and that's when I let out the big smile that was waiting to show on my face out. I sigh with happy content not knowing why I was feeling the way I was.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS  
1\. Did you still enjoy the chapter even though A&A didn't have an interaction till the end?  
2\. Thoughts on Sarah secretly hating Talia?  
3\. Favorite part/s?**

 **By The Way:** "Talia" is pronounced Tal-ya **NOT** Ta-lee-ah | Just so you know!


	3. Blood Bank

**IMPORTANT!**  
I see the amount of people who view my story and there are a lot of you but most of you do not take the time to tell me how much you love it or your thoughts on the story which can be hurtful. I definitely don't need your validation to keep writing but it's sometimes sad thinking about all the time and effort I put in every single one of my stories and most of you just read it, enjoy and take my work for granted by taking zero time to write any kind of feedback. I'm just saying if you have all the time to read a whole chapter, you definitely have the time to review it. I'll write regardless but it's a little less inspiring to put things up quickly when no one rarely shows their appreciation for the story. I mean if you have the time to rush me to update then you have the time to answer the questions that I personally put there for you guys because your opinions and thoughts mean the world to me. I'm one of the few authors that like to input a lot of my reviewers into the story because it shows a connection and I hope you all understand where I am coming from. All love -qveenslayer101

 **ANYWAY...ENJOY THIS VERY LONG CHAPTER :)**

Austin wakes up in his and Talia's bed with the sun beaming through the window making him sit up very sudden. He looks to his right and quickly picks up and puts on his daylight ring that he takes off every night before bed.

Austin sighs in relief when the little parts of his skin that started to glisten from the sun went away. If you're wondering what would happen if a vampire stayed in the sun too long without their daylight ring, then you should know that they explode. Yeah, you heard right.

There's a knock at their bedroom door at the same time he notices Talia isn't there by his side.

"Um...come in." He spoke with a groggily voice.

Sarah showcased her face with a slight smile as Austin got up in his boxers yawning.

"You want to go for a morning walk with me and Tommy?" She asked kindly as his eyebrows furies.

"Where is Talia? She's not exactly a morning bird." He asked confused heading towards the bathroom.

"She went out for breakfast...but we all know what that means." She replied with a roll of the eyes before covering her mouth as Austin looked at her confused.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He questioned now extremely curious with the statement.

"Um, I uh...never mind. Thomas and I are gonna go on that morning walk now." She said leaving quickly but what no one knows is that she did it with a devious smile on her face because her 'accidental' slip up worked successfully.

Austin's POV

What the hell was that about? We all know what that means? No, we don't. I sure as hell don't. What does that mean?

I get in the shower for about 10 minutes before brushing my teeth and I can't help but smile when Ally crosses my mind. The talk we had was unlike any conversation I've had with anyone in my life, and that includes the talks I had with Talia before I found out who she truly was.

It was so natural, easy and felt like I knew her for a lifetime which is ironic because she was also so refreshing.

After brushing my teeth, I decided to go out and get some breakfast myself because I'm starving. And by breakfast, I mean catch some kind of animal of course. I usually go for the typical rabbit or squirrel but if I'm lucky, I'll find something bigger.

When I go outside, I appreciate the air and slight wind considering it's almost summer time.

I begin to walk down our walkway when I hear a noise on the side of the house. I inch closer and closer to it when I realize it's the sound of munching which speeds up my pace to around the house when I see Talia feeding from an older man's neck.

"Talia!" I yell loudly as she quickly looks to me with red eyes and sharp fangs out as blood drips down her chin.

"What the hell?!" I shout speeding over to them as she lets go of the man causing him to drop to the floor. I hurriedly check his pulse realizing he no longer had one.

I'm in shock as I look up to my girlfriend who casually just wipes her mouth of the blood as her eyes return to her human eye color, green.

"What the fuck, Talia?!" I scream standing up as she tilts her head to the side.

"I thought you didn't like us cursing at each other?" She asked smartly.

"You killed a guy!"

"Whoopee freaking doo. I've killed a lot of people in my life."

"Not anymore! That's what you promised me the day you asked me to join your pack. You fucking promised not to hurt a human soul ever again if I joined you and gave you another chance."

"And I kept my promise! …for a long while..." She trailed off walking away.

"How could you do this? How could you lie to me? How do you live with yourself?!"

"That's enough, Austin!" She screamed turning around to me with an angry expression.

"Enough with the good guy act and the not letting go of the past. I am a vampire and I have been one for three hundred and fifty fucking years! I've had centuries with the pleasure of tasting sweet sweet human blood and that's not something I'm gonna apologize for. Vampires are suppose to drink human blood, that's not something made up. Animal blood is for the weak and that's why you'll never be as strong as me. I mean seriously, babe...doesn't it get tiring for you to crave it?" She asked trying to touch my face as I flag it away.

"No, it doesn't! Because I think of the outcome. A human dead. Unlike you, I don't want that on my conscience." I said walking away from her.

"Sure about that? It's not like you haven't done it before." She said stopping me in my place and even though I wasn't facing her, I knew she was smirking.

I decide to ignore her and keep walking not giving her the satisfaction of the situation.

"What's the matter, baby? Don't like hearing the truth?"

"That's not the truth." I said continuing to walk away.

"Are you sure? Because I remember seeing her cold, limp, no moving body on the gro-"

"Shut up!" I yell as an outburst shocking her and myself.

"I..uh...sorry. I'm sorry." I say as she grabs my arm and turns me around.

"This is who I am. You knew this when I first told you the truth."

"You still lied to me! You said you wouldn't kill anymore."

"I have urges."

"And you think I don't?! But I hold back because I don't wanna be a killer. They may be just humans to you but you need to remember you use to be one. They have lives and deserve to live them and not have that choice taken away from them just because your hungry when you have other options." I tell her as she rolls her eyes not saying anything.

"How long?"

"What?" She responds not knowing what I was referencing to.

"How long did you start feeding on humans again after you promised you wouldn't 3 decades ago?" I asked her wanting nothing but the truth.

She looked down a bit sighing knowing I wasn't gonna like the answer which bugged the hell out of me.

"10 years. 10 years after I promised." She admitted as my mouth dropped.

"Only 10 years?! Are you kidding me right now?! You've been feeding on innocent humans for 20 years?!"

"I did what I had to do."

"Stop with the bullshit, Talia! You didn't have to do any of that."

"I did! The more I feed on human blood, the stronger I become. Are you forgetting about the Twin Towers?" She asked with passion in her eyes and I don't recognize them anymore. A familiarity feeling the night her eyes first turned yellow right in front of me.

"Will you let that go?! You don't even know if Thomas will be including himself in that." I say extremely irritated.

"Of course I do. Even my 'too kind for his own good' bro isn't dumb enough to pass up the opportunity of a lifetime to be the most powerful vampires in the world. I mean, come on babe." She said as angered just filled my cold dead veins.

"Will you stop? God, Talia. Nothing you say will make what you just did okay. Now, I have to drop his body off at a hospital so they can pronounce him dead and identify his body for his family and friends."

"No, you don't. I just drop them off a cliff or push em' down a mountain." She said as if it was like eating candy.

"They are people, Talia! They have family, people who care about them! What if that was Thomas? Would you be okay with someone throwing him away like garbage? Like he meant nothing? Without you having the chance at saying goodbye?" I asked infuriated.

"Of course not, but that's different."

"How exactly?"

"Because we matter more than humans! It's just a fact, darling. Words can't explain how mediocre I felt as a human but when someone proposed the option of this kind of life...this _amazing_ life, I couldn't pass it up. I finally knew I wasn't crazy for feeling...dull. I was meant to be spectacular. I was meant to be powerful." She told me and there was that gleam in her eye again whenever she started talking about being in power.

"Whatever-" I say walking away again before turning around visibly still upset.

"You know, I was actually looking forward to spending the day with you like I promised but I don't want to even see your face right now."

"Austin-"

"No, stay the hell away from me." I tell her as someone coughs causing us to turn around to see both Sarah and Thomas standing there.

I sigh because I don't like talking to her like that especially in front of her brother. I respect women a lot but I get angry just the same as them when I feel betrayed, lied to or worse.

"Um, we're done with our morning walk..." Sarah said awkwardly looking around as Thomas just looked at us annoyed because it was nothing new before heading inside.

"I'll just...go too." Sarah said as she went into the house as Talia faced me.

"Let's just go somewhere. We can talk more about it."

"No. I meant what I said. I don't feel like being around you, let alone look at you today. You seem to disappoint me more and more each day."

"Well, I'm sorry to upset you father." She said rolling her eyes and going inside as I sighed running my hands through my hair before going to the side of the building apologizing for what happened to the man, picking him up and speeding over to the nearest hospital then speeding away.

Ally's POV

My phone rings after I finish rinsing off a puppy named Hugo, which is very ironic considering how tiny, adorable and sweet he is. I look at it to realize it says Austin and my eyes go wide with excitement as I hurriedly dry my hands with paper towels before picking it up.

"Hello?" I ask calmly so my happiness wouldn't show.

"Hey, Ally. This is Austin."

"Yeah, I know. Caller ID." I chuckle as I sense he mentally slaps himself.

"Right, of course. Don't know how I constantly forget things like that."

"It's not problem. So, what's up?"

"Do you wanna hang out again today?"

"Um, sure but I can't right now. I'm at work. I'll call you when I'm free okay?"

"Awesome. It'll be nice to talk to you again. I really liked that."

"Me too." I reply blushing just a bit.

"I uh...I guess I'll see you later?" He asked as I smiled cheerfully.

"Yes, you will. Bye."

"Bye." He said as I hung up with a dopey grin on my face.

"You're only allowed to take calls on your break." Lucky said coming from the back room making me jump slightly.

"Right. Sorry. It was um...important."

"Important? I may not have heard the whole thing but it sounded like you were just making plans which qualifies as not important." She told me with a hand on her hip.

"Okay, I was making plans with someone but he is so worth it."

"So, a date plan? Gross, Dawson. I told you everyone in this town are creeps."

"I know but he's not. He's honestly one of the most normal people I've met here besides you and Dr. Webster. We've hung out quite a few times if I'm being honest."

"Well, good luck. I don't trust anyone here."

"I understand that considering some weird run ins with people but you can't hide out forever."

"Yes, I can. Until I save up enough, this town is dead to me." She said as I shook my head with a small smile. That girl has got to learn how to open up more.

"I just put Hugo's new collar on him, can you please put him back in his cage?" Lucky asked me as I nodded picking the small dog up as he licked my face.

Before I could walk to the back, the doorbell rang as three people walked in. That's when I realized it was the same three people from the other day, who just stared at me from across the street. I couldn't help but feel a shiver down my spine as the dog in my arms start to go wild. I guess he doesn't like creepy strangers either.

This time, I take a really good look at there faces just in case there are future problems because these are the kind of creeps Lucky was talking about. The man and woman who looked around my age both had dark brown hair with light brown eyes. The young girl who looked like a preteen looked very similar to the older gentlemen.

"God, you people again. For the last time, no!" Lucky shouted annoyed causing my eyebrows to raise shockingly.

"What's going on...Lucky?" I ask a little concerned while still keeping an eye on them.

"These guys always give me a hard time over the dogs."

"What about the dogs?" I asked confused as the guy walked towards me quickly scaring me a bit.

"They should be let go. They shouldn't be locked up in a cage." He said as I finally heard his voice.

He stares into my eyes intensely as I do his and man, if he didn't creep me out so much, I would totally be into him because he is super cute up close. Wow. My dad is kinda right. I need to take a chill pill with guys.

"Um, they're animals...we can't just let them go." I replied as the young girl got angry pushing past the older gentlemen.

"Yes, you can. Let em' go, now!" She screamed jumping at me as the older girl grabbed her shoulders pulling her back.

"Seems like you still don't have the little one under control." Lucky said casually and I don't understand how calm she is with these people that are clearly unstable.

"I'm not little." The girl replied upset.

"Dude, you're like 10."

"I'm 12."

"Whatever. You're a kid. You should be out doing kid things except you're in here harassing me about dogs. Though, I should be blaming your parents here for that." She said causing a scoff from the older guy and girl.

"Do we look old enough to have a 12 year old daughter?" The girl said smartly as I heard her voice for the first time and surprisingly it was smooth and sweet and not at all threatening.

"No, but I just wanted to insult you since you come in here and do the same thing to me." She said as I smile a little because Lucky was truly a savage.

I mean she preaches to me everyday how she can't wait to get out of this town because of the creepy and strange people but she doesn't seem at all scared to stand up to them and it's truly impressive.

"Well...it seems like you got this Lucky. I'm gonna go put Hugo back in his cage." I tell her as she nods her head as I take the dog that is still in my hands to the back room.

Once I'm in the back room, I go down the row to Hugo's cage opening it putting him inside as he licks my hand before I close it.

"There ya go, buddy. I'll bring you and Timmy your dinner in a couple of minutes." I tell him with a smile before he starts barking causing me to look at him strange. It's not long before the other dogs are also going crazy causing there cages to shake violently.

I turn around to leave when I jump and scream at the sight of the gentlemen right in front of me. My hand is over my chest as my breathing goes up and down from the mini heart attack I just had, not to mention the ear bleeding I'm sure will happen soon enough because of the constant barking.

"Sir, you are not allowed back here. This is for employees only." I tell him as he didn't say anything but stare into my eyes.

"Hello?" I ask as he stays mute as I notice a lot of the barking is facing and towards him.

"Wow. Dogs do not like you."

"That's ironic." He spoke finally.

"Why is that ironic? Oh...because you're trying to 'save them' right?" I say with a slight roll of the eyes.

"Actually, I didn't mean it in that way but if I did, is that such a bad thing?" He tilted his head eyeing me up and down.

"Of course not, but there's nothing to save them from." I say with a raised voice because of the barking but also so he would get what I was saying and not just hearing words.

"I can see where it might look like they are being held against there will in cages and all but they are well taken care of. They are fed on time, they have their own toys, we take them out for daily walks twice a day and they're happy." I tell him truthfully.

"Wow, you learn all that from working here a couple days?" He said as I back up a little bit.

"How did you know I just started working here?"

"Never seen you before. So, you're obviously new." He said as I get confused.

"Jeez, I know she said you guys have come here before but how much? That means you show up at least once a week." I said even more creeped out.

"Yeah, and?" He said as if nothing was wrong with that.

"Okay, you need to go. Now." I tell him as he looks at me for a few seconds before smirking and turning around leaving as I follow him out back to the front.

That's when I see Lucky cleaning Pepper, a new Dalmatian dog that came in just today as she ignores badgering from the little girl as the older girl stays quiet. It seems like she doesn't talk that much...but if she doesn't, what was she gonna say to me that night before the guy stopped her.

"Leave her alone, please." I say going over to where Lucky is as the guy stops the little girl and brings her to his side.

"It's fine, Dawson. I told you I had it." Lucky said getting up, washing her hands then taking her rainbow hair out from a bun before turning to them again.

"There are people in this town but more so outside this town who could give these dogs a good home. You don't have to believe that because frankly, I don't care but whatever you keep coming in here wishing is gonna change...is not. Get over it." She said going over to the phone.

"So, are you going to go now or do I have to call 911 for three strangers harassing me and my work place?" She said with an attitude and a tilt of the head.

"We'll be back. The guy says before they exit the store and she rolls her eyes rubbing her temple.

"I have got to get a restraining order on them."

"Yes, we do." I tell her as she looks at me before smiling a bit.

"It's nice to have someone else around for once if I'm being honest. Not only do I now only do half the work but I only take half the harassment as well." She joked as I chuckled a bit.

"No worries. As long as we work together, I got your back." She says looking me in the eyes to see if I meant it.

"Thanks, Dawson. You impressed me tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you kept your cool and stood up for the clinic. You're not at all what I expected when Dr. Webster told me she hired someone named Ally Dawson." She said as I giggled a bit.

"Well, I'm just happy we get along." I tell her as she nods with a small smile before we begin to close up the shop together after giving the dogs their dinner for the night.

Austin's POV

"What is wrong with you? In what world do you think this is okay? You're killing people!" I yell at Talia who I get into another argument with about the earlier situation.

"Which is my job as a vampire! I'm sorry, Austin. Did I ever give you the impression that we're just suppose to not age because it's much more than that." She said sarcastically as Sarah came in the living room instantly regretting it.

"Oh no." She said turning around.

"No, stay. I need your input."

"Fine." She groaned turning back to us.

"But only if Thomas gets in this mess as well." She said before calling Tommy and him coming downstairs shortly after.

"What's the fight about now?" He asked annoyed.

"Same thing as earlier. Your sister killing people."

"Whoa, who did she kill today?" He asked now into the conversation.

"A guy. Will you tell her yourself that drinking off innocent humans isn't right." I say as he sighs.

"I could tell her a lot of things but it won't make her listen. I've learned that from being her twin for 26 years and then another 350 as us being vampires."

"Fine. Sarah, can you talk some sense into her." I say facing the more non opinionated red head of the group.

I watched as she looked in between us both before shuffling her feet around.

"Sorry, Austin. I agree with Talia. Drinking human blood is in our nature." She said shocking both me and Thomas.

"Sarah, how could you say that? You're the kindest person I know." I say in disbelief.

"Well, I may not drink human blood because of the guilt I would have from hurting someone but it doesn't mean I don't miss it. I can't fault a fellow vampire from doing what we're meant to do." She told me as I am just stunned from the defensive argument.

"How could you say that? You of all people-"

"Cool it dude. She's her best friend." Thomas said pressing his hand on my chest because of how upset I was at the situation.

Sarah looks at Thomas as he says that and she looks away and I guess that means she feels as if she does have to take her side just cause they're friends.

"Why do you care so much anyway? He was a nobody who meant nothing." Talia said sipping her champagne.

"Yeah, I'm sure he meant nothing to his family and friends." I say smartly as she rolls her eyes.

"You don't know that he had any of that. He could have been absolutely alone in life."

"Which would makes it 100x worse!"

"Lord, Austin! What do you want me to say? Sorry? Well, I'm not and I won't. I drank human blood and I've been drinking it for centuries and you feeling bad for those people is not gonna stop my thirst and need for it." She told me surely as I just look at her disgusted.

"Then...we're done." I told her as she just looked at me for a while.

"What do you mean..." She trailed off.

"Exactly what I just said."

"You're breaking up with me?" She scoffed.

I didn't say anything but nod and I saw Thomas and Sarah's face go tense as the air in the room thickened.

"Wait...you're not serious?" She said with a little laugh before it went away as she stared at my face.

"We're done, Talia. I'll be back later to get my stuff." I tell her once again before heading for the door.

"Austin. Austin. Austin!" I hear her yell my name but I ignore her as I open the door and race over to the north side to see the person I've been trying to avoid because she's a huge distraction but also the best one.

Ally's POV

After work, I packed up and walked home alone in the dark. That's when I realized it's time for me to get myself my own car.

I already have my license and I've had the money to buy myself a car for at least two years now but I haven't because it's another added bill on top of half the bills I pay in the house and my phone bill.

Yet, I'm gonna have to chalk it up because now that I'm living in this town and no longer in the city, I need my own transportation because of the strangeness.

The creepy people and the almost purse snatcher is proof enough that I need it because I want to feel safe and these walks home alone don't make me feel safe, even in the daytime.

My dad is still at work just like most days. He thinks I don't know that he keeps himself out extra hours so he doesn't have to come home. He likes to keep himself busy and working so he won't have to deal with his own pain for the loss of my mother.

I just hoped out the shower in a towel before putting on some comfortable shorts and a regular top for my hangout with Austin later then I go downstairs to get a quick snack.

When I come back up, I sit down in front of my dresser and start blow drying my very much wet hair.

As I do, I see a shadow behind me at the window causing me to scream and drop my blow dryer as I turn around to see it's Austin.

I put my hand over my heart with a sigh going over there and opening the window.

"God, Austin. You gave me a heart attack!" I said out of breath as he had a face of pure sympathy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I threw rocks at your window but you didn't answer so I wanted to check if you were even here." He told me.

"It's fine. I was just in the shower and then I changed and went downstairs for a snack." I tell him as he nods understanding.

"Why don't you just knock at the front door like a normal person anyway?" I ask with slight amusement.

"I don't know." He shrugs.

"Your window is a lot more fun." He said as I just smiled.

"So, you didn't call me..." He said referencing to what I said earlier so we could hangout.

"I would have if you had given me the chance to finish blow drying my hair." I reply as he blushed embarrassed that he interrupted me.

"Sorry..." He trailed off as I chuckled motioning for him to come in as he did while I continued to blow dry my hair.

"So, what do you want to do? Watch some show marathons?" He asked as I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No fucking way."

"Ooo, she curses." He says as I smile.

"I've only been inside this house and around dogs since I've got here. I'm not staying here any longer than I have to. I need to be somewhere else, somewhere new." I told him with need in my voice.

"Okay, okay." He said twice to make sure I knew he was listening.

We sat there for a while as I continued to blow dry my hair while he brainstormed.

"I may know a place..." Austin finally said as I turned around as my hair was finished being blow dried as he smiled innocently and I did too because how could I not?

 **XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**

Talia paced around hating the fact that Austin was willing to leave her over something that she couldn't control. Well, she could definitely control it but she also didn't want to. Human blood was just too good for her and she never wanted to let it go. But she also never wanted to let Austin go. In her mind, they were a team. He was hers and she was his. The way it's meant to be. At least in her head it is.

She suddenly got a great idea that made her face light up in ways only power and Austin did. She grabbed her infamous leather jacket and sped out the door. **  
**

Austin's POV

Ally and I have been walking for about 20 minutes and I could tell she was getting confused on where we were going because it looked like a path to nowhere.

"Are you sure you're not a serial killer? Cause that would truly suck and I'm not the strongest. Which is something I shouldn't tell a serial killer." She joked as I chuckled shaking my head.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." I tell her as she nods but I can still tell from her eyes that her surroundings scare her so I slowly take her hand in mine and intertwine them. She looks at me a little caught off guard but smiles and blushes looking down which makes me do the same thing.

After a few more blocks, we arrived in front of the abandoned building I was taking us too. I can tell by her face that she regrets following me here which I find amusing.

"Austin...why are we here? This is creepy...just like everything in this town." She said with an annoyed scoff.

"You don't think I'm creepy, do you?"

"Well, you did bring me here." She said with a teasing smile as I smiled too.

"Just follow me. No need to be scared. No one will ever hurt you if I'm around." I tell her surely as I watch her loosen up a bit as we walk hand in hand in the building.

We make our way to the staircase as I lead the way up the three story building until we get to a building door that says exactly was my goal for tonight.

I open the door as we are exposed once again to the nice breezy wind as Ally looks around at the empty squared off area.

"The roof? This is where you wanted to go? Why?" She asked curious of the location choice.

"I know the building itself is not pretty to look at but the view from the roof is just...absolutely breathtaking." I told her remembering the first time I ever saw it.

"Come on." I say as we walk over to the edge of the building sitting down with our legs dangling off.

"What made you come up here in the first place? This place looks like it's been abandoned for decades."

"It has. I think it was an old beer distributor company."

"I wonder why it went out of business."

"Midnight became a ghost town is why." I say looking away.

"So, this town use to be lively? What the hell happened to make it go so silent...do you know why?"

"Um...I have no idea." I lied regrettably but it's not like I can just tell her that a bunch of vampires, werewolves and witches moved and took over here and started killing a bunch of innocents scaring the rest out of town.

"Well, I would have loved to see how it was like before. I guess all I have now is my imaginary. I bet it was pretty cool." She said with a shrug.

"You know what else I think is pretty cool? You job." I said as she looked at me amused.

"My job?" She said with a laugh as I nodded my head.

"Yeah. You get to be around dogs all day. That has to be the coolest and easiest job ever." I say as she chuckles.

"Coolest? Sure, if you're a dog person. Easiest? Not in the least. They may be cute but they can be difficult when they wanna be. The cleaning, the tick baths, sometimes constant barking, the food and water schedule and the stressful walks when they bark at every other dog they see." She explained as I look at her impressed.

"Wow. I had no idea it took that much to be a vet." I said honestly.

"Yeah, animals are difficult but it's my dream profession so it's definitely worth it." She tells me and I can tell by the gleam in her that she really enjoys her job and it's very attractive when someone has a passion.

"Maybe you can visit me someday. Show you some of the dogs." She said with a little smile and a bump of the shoulder.

"Really? How about tomorrow? I would love to meet some of your furry friends." I tell her which makes her giggle nodding her head.

"Okay, yeah. Come tomorrow. Noon." She tells me as I nod with a smile making sure to remember that time.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Talia was back from doing the great idea that popped into her head and she felt good but Austin still wasn't home and that upset and worried her. She went up to their room and tried to take a deep breath but she was getting anxious.

She paced and paced until she noticed Austin's phone on their night stand. He left it which wasn't really shocking because they don't take there phone everywhere because they rarely need it.

She picked it up and she guessed it was just sensitive because it opened right up. She was happy that it didn't have a password. In her dead heart, that means he has nothing to hide from her.

Though she couldn't stop the curiosity in her mind of where he's been going for the past couple of days. He'll just go and come back and won't speak a word of it. There's no way he's just taking walks.

She looks through his contacts who only consist of her, Tommy and Sarah until she sees another name making her eyes widen.

 **Jeanie. NS.**

Who the hell is Jeanie and why is she in Austin's phone? That's all Talia thought about when she saw the name. She looked at it again to realize it also had the initials NS next to it. She kept thinking it was initials for a middle name until she put it together when she realized they lived in a town that a south side and a...north side. NS.

Humans.

That's all she thought about when she heard the words north side. The humans Austin has always asked her to stay away from. The reason she goes to the city to get her food because she loves him that much.

What the hell is he doing there and why is he friends with a human? Or worse. Cheating on her with a human. That's possibly the worst thing she could think of but it doesn't stop her from thinking about it.

She feels herself grow angry and pissed and she doesn't need a mirror to see her eyes turn red. She was gonna find this human who was distracting her soulmate from his life and teach her a lesson, even if it hurt him.

She sped down the steps and out the house and towards the north side not caring if she had to knock on each door.

She was gonna find this Jeanie.

Austin's POV

"How is it possible for me to feel this peaceful with you, Ally?" I asked as she smiled while our feet dangled off the rooftop still and her head laid on my shoulder.

"I could ask the same thing, Austin no last name." She said as I chuckled.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" I asked as she looked at me before lightly punching my shoulder.

"Of course not! You know mine."

"It's different."

"How's that."

"I'm different."

"Again...how's that?" She asked as I looked in her big beautiful brown eyes.

"You are persistent, aren't you?"

"I am...does that bother you?" She asked curious.

"No, not at all. I like it. You know what you want." I said as her eyebrows raise.

"Do you?" She asked flirtatious as I glanced at her soft pink lips finding myself slowly leaning in as well as her but before our lips can touch, the worst thing possible happens.

I smell the scent of my girlfriend.

Well, my ex girlfriend. What can you expect? I literally just broke up with her. It's gonna take some time to get use to the change.

Ally looks at me strange for pulling away randomly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"No, I'm sorry." I apologize as the scent grows stronger.

What the hell is Talia even doing on the north side?! I made sure her or no one else followed me like always. I stand up quickly as Ally does too, not having any idea why I'm being so weird.

"Can you please explain what's happening right now?" She asked confused and frustrated.

"No time, we have to go."

"Why thou-" I cut her off by taking her hand and running off. I said running, not speeding don't worry. My cover is not blown.

Talia's POV

I've gone to a lot of houses and knocked on a lot of doors. Most people answered tired and annoyed but none of there names were Jeanie or even close. Well, the closest I got to someone named Jeanie is this woman's sister who lives in Connecticut and I know it's not her.

As time goes by, I get angrier and angrier. The irony of Austin being upset with me because of me keeping secrets from him but he's out here doing the exact same thing to me.

I finally get to a street with only about 4 houses and I smell a familiar scent, but I let it go when I knock on a door.

Austin's POV

I see Talia in the distance knocking on Ally's next door neighbors door which confuses me because that means she's suspicious of me coming here and I don't know why. I've been making sure this was a well tight secret.

"Why did we stop? Aren't you gonna walk me home?" Ally asked me.

"Um, no I'm not. I can't." I tell her honestly.

"What? Why not? That's a bit rude." She said looking offended.

"I'm so sorry but a friend of mine is in the hospital. I have to go."

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that but it's only 1 block and it's night out." She said making me sigh because I felt horrible and like the worst guy ever.

"I'm sorry Ally..." I said not making eye contact because of the shame I felt because I couldn't walk her home at night after taking her out.

"Wow. Thanks for being an asshole." She said as that hurt the heart that no longer beats inside me.

"Ally-"

"Bye Austin." She said walking away.

"Wait! You can't go home now." I say holding her arm and turning her around.

"What are you talking about? Why not?" She said now upset and annoyed pulling away from me.

"I...I can't explain right now."

"Well, that's not exactly enough. Don't you have a friend to visit in the hospital? Please go to him and leave me alone." She said pulling away a final time and walking away towards her home as my breath hitches.

I couldn't follow her because Talia would see me and then she would kill Ally for sure. So, I would just have to hope and pray that she didn't do anything to harm her but if I see anything close to her hurting her, I'm stopping it and I'll deal with her anger later.

Ally's POV

As I walk home, I'm saddened and angered by how good the night went with Austin to how strange and rude he acted just now. What kind of guy doesn't walk their date home?

When I'm walking up my path way, I notice a girl a couple of inches taller than me, dressed in all black knocking on my door.

"Um, may I help you?" I asked confused as she turned around and something about her face creeped me out.

She was very beautiful with her medium length black hair and sparkling green eyes but something about her facial features were very devious.

"Yes, you may. What is your name?" She asked approaching me as I took a few steps back at her sudden movements.

"Why?" I answered with an attitude because of Austin but looking her up and down not having a clue who she was or why she was here.

"Just tell me." She said more as a statement getting aggressive but it didn't scare me even though she was beyond strange.

"Like I said the first time...why?" I said folding my arms as her eyebrows furies looking at me for a while before she laughs.

"What's so funny?" I asked now irritated.

"You got balls. I can't get mad at that." She said before quickly snatching my wallet out my purse and looking through it.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?! Give it back!" I say trying to snatch it out her hand but unsuccessful.

"Just a second..." She trails off casually before sighing annoyed then looking at me.

"Ally Dawson. I guess that makes sense. A boring name for a boring girl." She said rolling her eyes.

"You know nothing about me."

"Yeah, let's keep it that way." She said coming closer to me.

"If we ever cross paths again and you give me a hard time. I won't be so forgiving next time." She told me before throwing my wallet on the grass walking over to my neighbors house across the street.

Who the hell was that girl and what the hell is wrong with her? Why did she need to know my name so badly? I get my keys out and open my door and quickly lock it.

I think about calling the police but I obviously wasn't the person she was looking for and I knows my old lady neighbor won't be either. I know I put a good show on but I wouldn't want to be the person she's looking for. She seems absolutely ruthless.

Talia's POV

I head towards the neighbors house across from that girls house which is the last on this block and it sucks because I got a vibe that it was that girl but the name doesn't match up at all.

I knock on the door annoyed especially cause it's taken a whole three minutes until a really old lady comes to the door and I know it isn't her because come on, but I have to ask anyway so it doesn't seem fucking weird.

"Hello, is your name Jeanie?" I say dull and bored because I know the answer already.

"Yes, it is. Who are you?" She answered as my eyes widen as I take in what she just said.

"Wait, what? You're actually Jeanie?" I asked again as she slowly nodded.

"Jeanie Goldman. Who are you?" She asked as I scoff confused before laughing.

"I'm sorry, darling but what's so funny?" She asked as I turn back to her.

"Well, I can't hurt you. He'll definitely leave me." I say nonchalantly.

"What?" The old lady gets frightened at what I said closing her screen door.

"Never mind. You'll only see me again if there's a real problem on why he comes here." I say honestly.

"Who?"

"You may be old but don't play stupid with me, okay? But congratulations, you get to live another day. Though, you don't have too many left on your own anyway." I say with a laugh before I walk away far enough where she can't see me and then speed off back home.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Austin's POV

I watch her approach Ally and Ally seems upset and Talia seems to interrogate her but I can't make out what they're saying so I use my hearing sense and that's when I hear everything clearly.

She's asking for her name but I have no idea why and she takes her wallet which was hard for me to see but I had to keep my cover unless she did something that actually could harm Ally. Eventually, she left her alone and Ally went inside but I hate that she threatened her.

She then went to Ally's old lady neighbor who is very sweet especially with her cat, Mr. Whiskers. She asks if her name is Jeanie and seems shocked that it is and that's when I realized she found out about me visiting north side but I don't know how. I then touch my pockets and my phone isn't in either of them which means I stupidly left it at home with no screen pass code. That's only because I never had anything to hide before but now I do and she just found out what.

All I can hope is that she doesn't kill that poor innocent old woman for something I stupidly caused. She doesn't deserve that at all and I'll hate myself forever if she harms her.

After she discovers that's the name of the old lady, I start to walk towards her but I hear her talk herself out of hurting her because she knows how I would feel about it and shortly after, speeds off.

Wow. That was actually mature of her to do. She thinks she's so incapable of controlling herself but she just did.

I wait a few minutes before racing home myself but not before looking in at Ally just to see her watching TV in her living room by herself obviously upset which hurts me that I made her feel that way.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You're here, finally." Talia said when I walked through our mansion door.

"Yeah, I'm here. Doesn't change a thing. I'm getting my things like I said I would." I tell her as she stops me with her hand on my chest.

"Will you stop being so dramatic, Austin?"

"I'm not being dramatic, Talia! I'm done with you." I tell her seriously looking her in the eyes and she notices and I see her show a sign of nervousness for the first time.

"Okay, okay...I hear you but before we talk about this, can you explain this to me?" She asked holding up my phone in front of me showing the contact Jeanie NS.

Talia looks at my face to look for shock or any kind of indication of guilt but I don't give it to her because I'm prepared and I already planned what to say on my way back.

"Oh, that's Jeanie. She's an old lady who lives on the north side." I say telling the truth because she already secretly met her.

"Yeah, I'm aware. I went there tonight looking everywhere for this Jeanie. Gotta say...didn't expect an elderly." She said with a tilt of the head.

"Sorry to disappoint." I say smartly.

"Why the hell do you go there, Austin?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"She's very old so she needs help with gardening and taking care of her cat. It's hard for her to get around." I lie as she looks at me for a few seconds before she sighs with relief.

"Well, that makes sense. You being you and all." She said with a roll of the eyes.

"I just don't understand why it had to be a secret."

"It was never a secret."

"You were coming and going as you pleased. Seems like a secret to me."

"I guess a little. Only because I was going to the north side and you know how I feel about us staying over here."

"Yeah, saving the humans..." She trailed off as I shook my head at her uncaring nature.

"Dude, you're back!" I hear Thomas say coming down the steps as Sarah follows behind him with a smile on her face.

"I was actually starting to get worried there." He said pulling me in for a hug as I smiled missing my friend as well.

"Are you really going to leave?" Sarah asked with sadness in her voice and Thomas and I separated from the hug.

"Yeah, Sarah. No point in staying here. It'd be...uncomfortable." I say as Talia sighs coming in front of me.

"Okay, before we make any rash decisions...can you all come down to the basement? There is something important I need to show all of you." She says as we all look at her suspiciously having no idea what she was talking about.

"Can't you just tell us what it is? Why do we have to go to that creepy basement?" Sarah said with a shiver.

"Because it's something you need to see with your eyes. Plus, you're a vampire Sarah. What do you have to be afraid of?" She teased annoyed.

"Okay, whatever it is...just show us." I said still irritated as she turned around on her way.

We follow Talia's shallow footsteps in the cold, dark basement that neither of us have been in for a very long time. A couple years at least and that explains the spider webs on the corner of the large dull room. We look around at the dust on the unstable tables and hardwood floor.

"What could you possibly have to show us down here sis?" Thomas said covering his nose not wanting to inhale the dust filled room though it didn't matter because it's not like we can get allergies or anything.

The only thing that can make us ill is if an animal we ate has something wrong inside of them. I think the reason it can affect us is because it's not human, but anything humans can get affected by, we can't.

"It's in here." She said going over to the storage room that has always been empty which confuses us even more.

"And please don't freak out without letting me explain first." She said which made all three of us look at each other concerned when she slowly opened the door.

Our eyes widen when we look at about 8 racks containing what looks like to be _at least_ a hundred blood bags.

"Jesus..." Thomas trailed off in shock slowly walking inside as we all did.

"This is human blood?" Sarah asked not looking at her but just touching the bags in awe.

Talia nodded with a smile before looking at me not being able to read my face.

"Aust-"

"Is this from the hospital?" I asked with a stern face as Thomas and Sarah looked over.

Talia looked at me for a few seconds before slowly nodding.

"If you let me expla-"

"What's to explain? You took blood from a hospital. A hospital, Talia. People who donated and gave their blood to save their family and friends or strangers. There's no explaining that." I tell her as she just sighs.

"Are you guys really okay with this?" I ask facing the other two who just look at each other.

"No...but it's so tempting, Austin." Sarah said as her eyes turned yellow as she sniffed one of the blood bags.

"It's like our own personal blood bank." She added as I sighed.

"This isn't right." I say shaking my head.

"You're right, it's not." Talia says facing me.

"But it's better than taking the blood straight from them right?" She said as I couldn't argue with that.

"At least, this way I don't have to kill them to get it."

"You're killing them by taking the blood they need away." I say as she holds onto my right arm.

"Look, Austin...I love you. I also love being a vampire. I know you have always seen that as a flaw but I can't help who I am. I love you and I love human blood. So, I thought of a way that could benefit the both of us. I still get my human blood and no one dies." She said as I just looked between her and the blood bags that were starting to look really good.

"This is enough to last all four of us for a good couple of months and when we run out, I can just go back and get more. We can finally live life having what we actually want without hurting anyone which is strange coming from me." She said as I thought more and more about it.

"I know this is hard, dude...but I think we should give it a chance." Thomas finally said as I looked at him and I could tell he meant it.

That's when I realized at the look of Thomas and Sarah how hard resisting human blood was for them the past decades. Well, centuries for Talia and Thomas.

"Okay..." I trailed off answering lowly as they all looked at each other shocked.

"Wait, seriously?" Sarah questioned genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. Talia found a way for us to get what we want without hurting humans. We shouldn't have to live without it anymore." I tell them as they are still in disbelief by my response but laugh and cheer with excitement.

I watch as Sarah and Thomas take a few bags for themselves before running up the stairs happily like children.

My eyes stare intensively at the blood bags as if it was an ex lover that suddenly came back into my life.

I've only tasted human blood **once** over three decades ago but I still remember exactly how it tasted and it has been a challenge resisting the thirst and taste for it and now I want it more than ever which scares me.

"It's okay to miss it..." Talia says lowly putting her hand against my cheek.

"It's strong, I know." She says as I feel and see my eyes turn yellow in the downstairs mirror as my breathing starts to get out of control.

"It's okay, I'm here." She says before I walk out of her grasp going over to the blood bags.

My bones tense up as the adrenaline rushes through my body while I lean down taking a whiff of the liquid I haven't had in decades but have been craving even though I repressed it for so long.

Then I shock myself but how quickly I snatch one of the bags off the racks and slicing it open with my now sharp nails out.

I drink the blood harshly with eagerness and satisfaction making up from all the times I said no or shamed it away.

After about 10 seconds, all of it is gone and I'm left there breathing heavily when I make eye contact with Talia who is staring at me in shock with pure lust.

I turn around to face the full body mirror seeing my face and my eyes that are red with blood dripping down my mouth as my chest heaves up and down out of breath.

It comes to my realization that Talia has never seen me like that since that one night so long ago. The one night I did something so heinous and regret it more than anything.

My eyes were red filled with nothing but lust for blood and now something else.

I turn to face Talia again and she has a gleam in her eyes that she hasn't had in a long time. She races over to get a blood bag herself before going across the room from me again and drinking from it herself.

My body starts to get turned on watching the blood drip down her chin as she looks at me seductively while draining the blood bag aggressively before throwing it down harshly when she's done with it.

She smirks at me with red eyes before I speed over to her pushing her up against the wall kissing her hard and deeply as she returns it gladly wrapping her arms around my neck.

Our mouths wildly go at each other with nothing but lustful and dirty thoughts on our minds. The blood from our mouths collide into the messy kiss as I pick her up to put her body against the wall and she moans into the kiss.

A feeling of normalcy filled my body with everything we did before and are doing now and I think it's what Talia has been trying to tell me about this whole time.

For some reason, it scares the hell out of me.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS.**

 **1.) Who do you think those two young adults and little girl were?**

 **2.) What is your opinion on Talia?**

 **3.) Thoughts on the ending?**

 **4.) Do you like the story so far?  
**  
 **Big Question: For some reason, I had this idea of Ally being bisexual when I was writing her and Lucky's scenes this chapter. They have a chemistry that seems very natural and endearing for me. Of course, Austin and Ally are the endgame and the main plot but what do you guys think of it for a short while? Should I go for it or do you guys think I should keep them as just friends? Either way, they'll always be on good terms and nothing will change that.**


	4. Nonexistent Heartbeat

Ally's POV

When I come down after getting dressed and ready for work, I see my dad making his usual morning coffee.

I observe him feeling a little tension in the air even though he isn't aware I'm even down here. The tension stems from him not being home most of the time and going to great lengths to avoid any human interaction unless it's work. Even with his own daughter.

"Hi," I say as my dad turns his head quickly and I can tell I scared him a bit.

"Hey, honey. Good morning." He responded turning back not bothering to look me in my face.

"Good morning," I reply taking one of the blueberry muffins I'm guessing he got from work.

It's silent for a while except for the birds I hear chirping in the morning air. My eyes watch my father drink his coffee as he watches the news on the very mini black TV he got for the kitchen.

"So, hey..." I start off to get my dad's attention who turns to look at me with a blank face.

"I was thinking if we could go out to dinner tonight. You know, since it's your day off? I could change after work and we could check out that place my friend told me about. I think it's called Sandy's Diner?" I say with a slight awkward chuckle as he turns to face me completely.

"You don't have to if you don't want, I just thought we could spend...you know...time together." I finish looking between the counter I'm randomly tapping on and my father.

"Um...yeah...sure." He said slightly hesitant shocking me.

"Wait, really?" I asked with lit up eyes.

"Yeah, of course honey. It'll be...nice. Plus, this annoying co worker has been begging me to check out that diner." He said with a slight smile rolling his eyes that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Okay...great!" I say with a wide smile clapping my hands together.

"I'm gonna head to work and I'll see you when I come back and then we can take off. Deal?"

"Deal." He responded with a nod of the head as I smile once more walking out the door with a feeling of familiarity and happiness.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When I arrive at work, I walk in to see Lucky working at the desk talking to a customer before the customer leaves with a smile on her face appreciative of whatever Lucky did for her.

"Good morning." I say cheerfully as I take my jacket off and put on my name tag.

"You're late." She said looking at me for a quick second before going over to the doggy cabinet and getting three leashes out.

"What? No, I'm n-" I stop myself as I see the clock which proved her right. I was about 5 minutes late. How is that possible. I left the house early?

"Look, If you found love or whatever mushy stuff teenagers like, then great for you but when it comes to work, I really need you focused, okay?" She said before handing me one of the leashes as she motioned for me to follow her.

"You do realize you're the teenager right? Miss 19 year old." I say jokingly as she doesn't say anything and I sigh knowing she really is upset.

"Okay, I really am sorry. I left my house on time I swear. I guess I just got a little distracted." I tell her as she looks at me and nods before opening one dog cage.

"We're taking Pepper, Cali and Simon for a walk right now. I'll take Cali and Simon, you can take Pepper since he's smaller." She stated confusing me.

"Wait, why are you giving me the small dog while you take two big ones? It doesn't seem exactly fair for you."

"Oh, trust me. It's fair. You're new at this."

"No, I'm not. Have you forgotten I've been volunteering at vets since I was 14 and I'm getting my degree for it?" I say crossing my arms as she rolled her eyes amused.

"Yes, I do and that's really impressive city girl but having experience and a future degree has nothing to do with what I'm talking about. This is my clinic and you don't know my dog patients. I'm use to them. Cali and Simon are wild outside. If I came to your vet shop back in the city, I would hope that you would be cautious about the same thing." She said smartly with a sly smile before passing me with Simon and Cali on their leashes.

I take Pepper out his cage and put his leash on him before walking out of the back room and into the front where Lucky is.

"You can't just walk out on a conversation, Dr. Blossom." I say smartly because she hated being called her last name.

"Yes, I can Dawson. You know why? Because we have a schedule and we have to do things on time. Let's go city girl." She said walking out the door with the two dogs as Pepper eagerly lead the way for me.

We walked in silence for a good 10 minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry again, for being late. It's probably the first time in my life. Okay...that's a lie." I say as she chuckles a bit.

"But I swear, when it comes to work, I've always taken it seriously." I promised her as she nodded her head a bit as we took a stop since Cali had to pee.

"Well, I'm sorry for being a bit rough on you. It's just...I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to the clinic." She admits as I look at her as she sighs a bit shrugging her shoulder.

"I don't know, I feel this overwhelming need that everything must go perfect there. Dr. Webster took me in with no questions asked and who does that you know? Takes in a homeless child regardless if she knew me or not." She spoke as I listened intently as we continue moving after Cali's done with her pee.

"I was devastated when I found out she was moving and a week later, my mom had kicked me out so...everything was going terrible for me. Then I talked to her about it and she just offered me to move with her and I thought she was kidding but prayed she wasn't." She said with a small smile.

"My mom was her best friend. Her best friend. I never got how she could leave her best friend so easily. I asked her before I agreed to going with her because I did not want her to resent me later on. She told me she may have been her best friend but I was like a daughter to her and her child comes first before anyone." She explained as my mind was amazed by that answer.

There really is an entire history behind Dr. Webster and Lucky. This isn't just some girl she took pity on and helped out. This is someone she considers family and vice versa, and it has to be the most beautiful and heartbreaking thing I've ever heard.

"Yeah, that was my face too." Lucky said as I snapped out my trance thinking about the whole situation.

"In exchange for all she's provided for me, a house, an always full refrigerator, my own room and the love of a real mother...the only thing she asked of me in exchange was working in this clinic with her. I know it's stupid but that's why I'm so hellbent on making everything as easy for her as possible, because she treated me better than anyone has in my whole life." She states as we stopped again as both Pepper and Simon decided to take a poop.

"Hey, that's not stupid. Not in the least." I tell her as she looks at me.

"It's honestly one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard in my life. To love someone that much and their not even blood? That shows how much it doesn't matter. Real love comes from the heart and I'm happy that you finally got the mother you deserved." I tell her as she smiles a bit at me before getting out bags from her rainbow purse that matches her hair and hands me one.

We both pick up the poop being very careful not to touch it because gross. It's always been the nastiest part of the job. We throw it in the most nearby trash can before stopping at a dog park.

"Okay, you can take off Pepper's leash." She told me as she removed Simon and Cali's.

"This is a gated park for a reason, Dawson." She added because of my apprehension.

"Sorry, I've just never seen a gated dog park before." I admit.

"That doesn't shock me. City people care more about themselves than animals." She said with a shrug as I took off Pepper's collar.

"Is that such a bad thing?" I asked her as she whistles letting the dogs know they could run and play with the other dogs. They ran like the wind going wild.

"Of course not, but why can't animals have nice things too?" She said as I silently agreed before we sat on a bench.

"So, earlier you said you were late because you were distracted. Is it because of that guy you've been seeing and talking to?" She asked curious.

"Oh no, not at all. I was actually feeling really happy about my dad and I going out to dinner tonight. We don't exactly have the best relationship. It kind of all went downhill after the passing of my mother." I say lowly taking in the nice summer breeze and the glowing morning sky.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lucky said sympathetically.

"It's not your fault." I say with a slight chuckle though she could tell I had more underlining issues with it...but chose to ignore it.

"So, you seemed a little upset when telling me that it wasn't the guy you were talking to that made you late. Why?" She questioned eyeing me as I thought about it then sighed.

"Austin, he's-"

"Austin? Is that his name? You never said it before now."

"I didn't? Well, it is." I confirm as she nodded motioning for me to keep going.

"Well, he's just...I don't even know. Things were going well. Really well. We obviously like each other but then he has these moments where he's acting so strange and weird and I have no idea what's going on because he won't talk to me about it."

"Maybe he's married." Lucky stated jokingly.

"Not funny!" I say playfully punching her arm as she laughed amused.

"But seriously...I really like this guy and I can tell he likes me too but he was a real asshole the last time I saw him."

"What did he say?"

"It wasn't something he said. It was something he did. Well, something he _didn't_ do. And maybe I would have been more understanding if I just had a real explanation but the one he gave me doesn't sound like one. They never do." I say frustrated talking about the whole thing.

"I don't know...maybe you're right Lucky. He's no different than all the weirdos here." I say even though it hurt me too because he seemed so different than all the guys I've ever dated.

I have had strong feelings for guys before but I have never been in love. It seemed possible with him but I see that I got way ahead of myself. My dad was right. I rush into things way too quickly, especially relationships and I need to cool it down.

"Well, I'm usually right about a lot of things..." Lucky started off with a shrug as I looked down disappointed and she felt bad.

"But if it means anything, I'm really sorry it didn't work out. Your eyes lit up when you talked about him." She said as I smiled at her kindness while we sat watching the dogs play with some other ones really enjoying themselves.

I find it a bit funny that I've seen more dogs in Midnight than humans. That's how dead this town is. I swear it should be called ghost town. What Vet do you know only has 2 workers excluding me? Yeah, that's exactly what I mean.

Austin's POV

I woke up about 20 minutes ago but I decided to stay in bed for a bit longer than usual. Last night was very wild and unexpected that I almost don't believe it happened. But waking up next to Talia who's still asleep, it's proof that it very much did.

The Muller Mansion officially has a blood bank and I'm slightly ashamed that I agreed to it. I hate the idea of taking blood from hospitals for people who actually need it but I also know it's the best way for people. That way, with the new method, humans won't get hurt directly.

I look at Talia's sleeping body and how at peace she looks. She is so beautiful. In this moment, she reminds of the girl I first fell in love with back in 1982.

My life changed drastically 2 years later but those 2 years together without knowing who she truly was were everything. She was the love of my life. At least, that's what I thought at the time. But, so much has happened since then. Three decades to be exact and each day she goes further and further from the woman I fell in love with. Maybe she was never that woman and I refused to see it.

Looking at her, I couldn't help but smile because of what she didn't do. She had the chance to hurt that old lady Jeanie and she didn't. Knowing Talia, she could have without a conscience but she didn't. Instead, she came to me first to find out what was going on and I can't help but be proud of her in that moment.

No matter her flaws, maybe she still does have the potential to be better than who she was before. She could change. I just have to believe she can.

"Hey, you." I snap out of my trance hearing a slightly deeper voice Talia because she just woke up.

She has a smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile back as the sun peeking in from the window shined a light in her piercing green eyes.

"You are beautiful, you know that?" I say moving some hair out of her face as she smirked slyly.

"Yeah? Why don't you show me?" She asked before kissing me deeply as I kiss her back deeper quickly getting on top of her.

Her arms wrap around my neck as the kiss becomes more intense. When I pull away for a second trying to catch my breath, I see Ally's face smiling up at me instead of Talia's making me jump back.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Talia asked when her normal face returned as I sigh before shaking my head.

"Nothing, I just...nothing." I reply as she looks at me strange but ignores it kissing my shoulder and then my neck before I pull her face to mine kissing her again.

Why the hell did I see Ally? This must be because of last night and how she clearly wants nothing to do with me anymore after I abandoned her.

She didn't deserve that, no girl does but I couldn't risk Talia seeing me. She would have snapped Ally's neck so easily that I wouldn't even have registered it.

I couldn't have that.

As I kiss Talia, I realize that it's better to be with her because no matter how much I like Ally. She'll never know the real me. I won't even let her, because it's too dangerous. I refuse to have her death on my conscience just like...

She just can't die. She's too beautiful, smart and kind with an entire future ahead of her and I won't let Talia take that away.

I need her to forgive me though. I don't think I can handler her thinking I'm just a bad guy. I owe her an apology and I'm going to go see her after I get dressed for the day.

Ally's POV

Lucky and I let the dogs play for another hour and at one point we join them playing around like little kids with them.

Eventually, we put their leashes back on them and head on back to the Vet and it's about a 25 minute walk.

"Dr. Webster's clinic." I say randomly after a nice silence.

"What?" Lucky responds confused as we arrived in front of the small one level building.

"Earlier, when making you're dramatic speech about how I basically don't know shit about here or the animals, you said it's your clinic. It's not. It's Dr. Webster's. You're just her minion." I say as she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shut up." She said bumping me as I giggle and we walk back in the Vet and to my complete surprise, there is Austin waiting around by the counter, tapping on it impatiently.

"Austin, what the hell are you doing here?" I whisper confused and upset walking right over to him.

"Ally...hey." Is all he said as I looked at him as if he was crazy showing up to my job randomly.

"Lucky!" I hear someone shout from the back room.

"Thank God," I hear Lucky say under her breath at the call from Dr. Webster.

"Nice to meet you blonde boy but my boss needs me. I'll give you both some space." She awkwardly said before taking Pepper's leash from me and walking all three dogs through the door to the back where Dr. Webster called for her.

"Uh," Austin mumbled looking back at me.

"Cute dogs." He said as I rolled my eyes crossing my arms against my chest.

"Austin, this is not a game."

"I don't think anything's a game."

"Why the hell are you here?" I whispered gaining more frustrated with his presence after what he did.

"Look, Ally..." He said sighing a bit and looking a little sad.

"I'm really sorry about the other night. There's nothing I can say to excuse what I did."

"You're damn right, there isn't." I replied harshly as he looked at me hopelessly.

"I am not a villain here. So, don't give me those puppy dog eyes." I say turning away and going over to the sink to wash my hands.

"You have to understand, Ally. It was for a good reason."

"You left me at night Austin...to walk home by myself! Yeah, I do it plenty of times but we were on a date and you just abandoned me." I say as he seems a little surprised.

"What?"

"A date?"

"Yes, we were on a date. Why are you being so weird?" I asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Nothing...can I just explain?"

"Austin, there is nothing to explain! My house was only a block away and as a gentlemen, the least you could do is make sure I got in safe. You left me and I felt like an idiot for going anywhere with you in the first place."

"You don't mean that." He said not liking what I said but I don't respond.

"We had a good time together. We always do."

"Yeah, I agree. Until you left me behind." I said finishing washing my hands and drying them with a towel and going behind the counter waiting for a customer.

"Ally-"

"Ally, nothing! I don't like liars, Austin! Don't you get that? It's one the worst things in the world you could ever be, okay? A person's word should mean something and I see your words are meaningless." I say with a bit of teary eyes and a soft bite of the lip trying to hold back some deep internal pain.

"Okay..." He whispered lowly.

Austin looks at me and sees how much his lie and actions hurt me and I can see he's tearing himself up about it in the inside but I don't care.

"Was your friend at least okay?" I whisper filling the silence as he confused me because he looked at me guilty.

"Ally...there was no friend." He admits as my eyes widen realizing that he lied to me. The only reason he's telling me this is because he just heard me say how much I hate liars.

"God, Austin! You lied about a friend being hurt? In the hospital?!" I yelled upset as he cringed and I tried to take slow deep breaths because I was still at work and no matter how quiet this store is, a customer could come in at any time.

"If you didn't want to hangout anymore, you could have just told me." I say highly upset.

"That wasn't it, I promise."

"Why would I ever believe you again?" I say as he sighs deeply.

"Ally...there was a good reason. I promise you that."

"If it was for such a good reason then why can't you just tell me it?" I questioned feeling my blood boil at his previous lies to me.

"It's a long story and I'm trying to protect you." He said confusing me more than ever.

"Protect me? Protect me? Wow. Okay, Austin I'm going to need you to go. Now." I say as he tries to reach forward to me but I slap his hand away.

"Don't." I say looking into his eyes deeply and I could tell it hurt him and if I'm being honest, it did sting for me as well.

"You have no idea how much I liked you. I thought things were going good but you are not what you seemed to be. I should have known you were too good to be true." I say looking down sadly and hurt.

"Please, don't say that." He responded lowly.

"My mistake was inviting you over that day when I met you. I should've just thanked you and left." I say as he looks at me with pain in his eyes.

"But...I was so drawn to you and I wanted to see you again."

"I wanted to see you too. Why do you think I came to your house?" He questioned placing one hand on my cheek as I looked up at him emotionally.

"That's the thing, Austin. I don't know what to believe anymore when it comes to you. I mean you leave at random times, you make up horrible lies and you are suspiciously against me going over to the South Side." He said as I took his hand off my cheek and he sighed accepting defeat.

"Things don't add up and I already have enough on my plate with the stress of my relationship with my dad, my job here and studying for my vet degree for when I return to college. I thought you were gonna be that outlet to feeling free but you're not. I can only blame myself." I told him walking over to the door and opening it.

"Now, please leave." I say as he looks at me with begging eyes for another chance.

"Austin, go." I repeat more harshly as he slowly heads out and I close the door upset with him and myself.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Austin's POV

After speeding off from Ally's job, I decided to go to a bar and drink away the pain of losing a good person in my life. Then I left speeding off before stopping a block away from the Muller Mansion to gather some of my thoughts.

I'm sad, annoyed and angry at myself for ruining shit with Ally. I know what you're thinking.

Do you sometimes forget you have a girlfriend?

No, I am aware of that. But if I'm being honest, it's hard to not fall for someone who is as amazing as Ally is. Sometimes she seems almost perfect that it scares me. I don't want to mess up the incredible woman she'll be someday with the dangers of my world.

I can't forget when she called our time spent together on that roof top a date. I know, I'm stupid. What the hell were we doing this whole time? Being besties?

I guess I knew it but I ignored it because I had a girlfriend or ex at the time. It's all confusing to me.

On one hand, I have this beautiful girlfriend but unfortunately she'll do anything to be on top, even if that meant hurting others to get there. On the other hand, there is Ally who is smart, kind, a breath of fresh air and not to mention, absolutely gorgeous.

I know that being with Talia is the smarter choice. She knows me probably better than anyone because of how long we've been together but deep down...Ally is the one who enters my brain at night, not her.

I'm always thinking about her. At first, I thought it was just because she was a human and I missed that normal interaction besides just passing them by in the street or just a hi and bye. It's not just that though.

When I'm with her...it's almost like I can't ever get enough. The way she smiles is forever planted in my brain. The way she laughs pulls at my dead heart strings. And man, the way she looks at me...she looks at me like I've never been looked at before.

I don't know what's wrong with me. All I know is that I feel like a tremendous asshole for not knowing what the hell I want.

I walk in the door as a few night lamps in the living room were on since it's getting dark outside.

"Baby." I hear looking up the very long and 20 ft wide staircase at Talia who has a smile on her face before racing down quickly and coming to me.

"Where were you? You were gone for hours and didn't call or text or anything." She said upset.

"Jeanie's." I lied not really making eye contact while taking off my leather jacket.

"That old lady again? God, what could possibly take that long?" She asked aggravated and annoyed.

"Talia, she's elderly. How can you be so mean towards old people?"

"They don't get special treatment just because they're old, Austin. Especially if it's keeping my man away from me." She said wrapping her arms around my neck with a seducing smile.

"Talia, I need you to promise me something."

"Oh, God. It's getting dramatic." She said with a roll of the eyes.

"I'm serious." I tell her as she sighs looking at me.

"What is it, babe?" She asked not really interested.

"I need you to promise me you'll never hurt her."

"Who? The old lady?" She chuckled.

"Jeanie, yes. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Please, Austin. Are you kidding m-"

"Yes, I am serious. I thought I knew who you were but you proved me wrong by lying to me for the last 20 years hurting people just for blood. That trust I had for you doesn't just suddenly reappear because you came up with a solution." I tell her referencing the blood bank as she looks a bit offended but slowly nods along.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm a shitty person. I know that...but you have to believe me when I say I'm not gonna hurt or kill her, Austin. She's completely senile and hasn't bothered me." She told me as I looked in her eyes able to tell she was actually telling the truth.

"Thank you." I say with a light smile as she smiled wider.

"I'm just happy you're here." She said kissing me as I slightly kiss her back and she pulls away when her face scrunches up a bit.

"Are you drunk?" She asked with a tilt of the head.

"A little." I admit as she looks at me impressed before chucking.

"Why the hell did you get drunk?"

"I don't know. I guess I felt a little guilty about the blood bank downstairs." I lied because I couldn't tell her the reason I was shit faced drunk right now was because I was thinking about another woman.

"I wish you would have invited me. We could have had fun." She whispered seductively in my ear as I smile before kissing her lips then going over to the staircase.

"Go on a date with me?" I ask turning back to her with my hand on the railing.

"A date?" She questioned amusingly with raised eyebrows.

"We haven't been on a date since the day I bit you." She said with a smile and her arms crossing against her chest.

"I know. So, let's start getting back into tradition." I say as she rolls her eyes at my cheesiness.

"Okay, then. I like Sally's diner." She told me as I nodded.

"Sally's it is." I say with a smile.

"Alright, I'm gonna head into the shower." I tell her as she nods while I speed up the steps into the bathroom, removing all my clothes and hopping in.

This shower was definitely needed. I was so drunk I could smell it all on me. If you actually lit a match, it could burn the whole mansion down.

My dead heart and active mind still can't stop thinking about Ally Dawson. At one point, I thought she was a witch and had cast a spell on me as a mushy lovey dovey freak because of how much I feel for her in such little time.

It didn't matter whether I was with her, wasn't with her or everything is too complicated...all I know is that I want her around. It's hard to get what I want when she turned me down at the Vet.

It had been the first time I saw hurt in her big beautiful brown eyes. She was the most happy and cheerful person I had ever met and she was in pain and I was the one who caused it. God, I messed up.

Ally's POV

When I'm starting to pack up my things to head home, I see Dr. Webster come over to me.

"Hey, sweetie..." She trailed off as I smiled.

"Hey. I'm just packing up and I'll be out of your hair." I say as she scoffs.

"Stop it. You're never in the way. You do a lot around here and I'm grateful." She said as that made me happy.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." I say honestly facing her completely now as I'm done.

"Bye Ally. I'll be in the car, Mrs. Webster." Lucky said with a lazy wave leaving the building as I chuckled.

"I hate when she calls me that." Dr. Webster commented.

"I've know that girl since she was five years old and she's been like a daughter to me ever since." She says as I smile a little.

"I know I shouldn't force that onto her so I don't but I don't wanna still seem like a stranger to her."

"You're not. Trust me. She said so herself." I admit as her eyebrows raise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she told me how much you mean to her and how hard she works to show how much what you did for her means to her." I confess as she takes it in before a smile appears.

"I've known Lucky for only two weeks, but I already know that she's not exactly good with words." I say as we both chuckled.

"Apparently, she is with you." She said with glee in her eyes.

"I'm so happy she has a friend now. She was already from a small town before we moved here but Midnight is much more isolated. I was afraid the loneliness would drive her beyond crazy." She chuckled as I smiled.

"I'm happy I have a friend to. She's a weird gal, but she's pretty awesome. Though, I got to say I don't think I've ever met a person with rainbow hair before." I say as Dr. Webster laughed with joy in her eyes.

"Well, with a unique name like she has, you got to be a unique person." She says as I nod in agreement.

"So, I must admit. I came over here because I noticed you were kinda down ever since you came back from your dog walk with Lucky. I can't help but believe it has something to do with that cute, blonde boy who came here looking for you." She stated as I sighed embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Webster. It was so unprofessional for him to come here with our personal issues." I apologize ashamed of his actions.

"No, I'm not upset darling." She said as I looked at her confused.

"What? Why?"

"Because it seemed like he hurt you and he really needed to fix things."

"Well, I don't want him to fix things. I was stupid putting my energy into whatever it was we had." I said as she tilted her head observing me.

"Your lips say that but your eyes don't." She said as I giggled a little.

"Are you a love expert?" I ask sarcastically as she smiled.

"No, but I'm old. And I remember being dramatic about everything when I was young."

"Except I wasn't being dramatic."

"Oh, okay. Did he cheat on you?"

"No, he didn't. He's not even my boyfriend. He's just...a guy I like. I guess."

"You guess?"

"Okay, I really liked him. But it doesn't matter anymore because he blew it."

"How did he blow it?"

"He lied to me about something horrible and serious."

"Do you know why?"

"No, because he won't tell me...which is worse because now that makes him a liar with secrets."

"Everyone has secrets darling."

"Not me."

"Really? There isn't anything you wouldn't want anyone else to know? There isn't feelings about certain things or people that you wouldn't want kept to yourself?" She asked as I didn't respond.

"Look, sweetie...I'm not saying he wasn't wrong and who knows, maybe he's an asshole but at my age, I'm usually good at getting a vibe from people. And you know what kind of vibe I got from him?" She said as I looked down before looking back in her eyes.

"I got the vibe of a person who did something they regret and really wanted to make it up to that person." She finished as I sighed starting to feel bad.

"You kids of this new generation are too hard on people. It's like you forget how to forgive and accept apologies. What is so wrong with that if the person really means it?" She asked as I closed my eyes for a second taking in her words.

"I just want you to know that I absolutely hate that you decided to provide me with your older wisdom." I said crossing my arms against my chest as she chuckled.

"Always a pleasure, sweetie." She said as we heard a car horn.

"That would be Lucky. She always hates when I take forever." Dr. Webster said as I giggled as we both walked out after turning off the lights and locking up.

"Let me give you a ride home, Dr. Dawson."

"I won't be Dr. Dawson until I get my degree."

"Well, we call each other doctors here so we'll be use to being called the real thing one day."

"That's easy coming from a real doctor." I say playfully rolling my eyes.

"You will be too one day. You just got to believe it. Now, get in the car." She said as I smiled getting in the back saying hi to Lucky who's in the passenger seat as Dr. Webster got in the front and pulled off towards my house.

While she does, I get out my phone and text Austin to meet me at the clinic at 10 pm tonight if he still wants to make amends. After I finish, I sigh looking at it before putting my phone away and looking out the window. This better be worth it.

Austin's POV

"I'm telling you, It was him! Who else could it be?!" I hear Sarah shout from downstairs.

"It was not him Sarah! It's been two years! Do you realize that? Two years!" I hear Thomas shout back at her.

I walk outside the bedroom as Talia is still getting ready in the bathroom probably doing makeup to make sure she doesn't look so pale since we'll be out in public.

"Ignore them, babe." Talia says knowing I had gotten up even with the bathroom door closed because of our supersonic hearing.

"You know what they're arguing about?" I ask.

"Yeah, and it's stupid. Sarah is seeing things." She says which confuses me even more.

"I'm gonna go down there anyway. Just come down when you're ready." I tell her.

"Okay." She responds as I go out the bedroom, walk down the hallway and go to the top of the staircase watching Sarah and Thomas argue face to face.

"I don't appreciate being called a liar, Tommy! You may not have seen it but you could at least believe me." She said offended and hurt as Thomas sighed.

"I'm not calling you a liar. I just don't think you saw who you thought you saw." He told her as she rolled her eyes starting to walk away heading for the steps until she paused seeing me.

"Saw who?" I questioned as Thomas now looked at me as I started to walk slowly down the steps.

Thomas held the bridge of his nose looking annoyed and frustrated that I was gonna get dragged into this.

"Him." Is all Sarah said.

"Him?" I repeated confused.

"Yes. Him." She spoke again but this time giving me a look.

"Oh..." I say as my eyebrows raise in shock.

"Where?" I asked curious.

"Are you really going to entertain this, man?" Thomas asked.

"Thomas and I were coming back from the store to get that candy I like. You know the one near The Forbidden Forest?" She stated as I nodded.

"I saw him staring at us in his form for about 5 seconds before he ran off in the woods." She said as Thomas shook his head.

"Did you hear that, Austin? 5 seconds. 5 seconds! It could have been anything."

"Except it wasn't anything! It was him!" She replied getting more upset that one of her best friends doesn't believe her.

"Sarah, did it ever occur to you that you're so bored in this lame and quiet town that your mind is creating this scenario because you need drama in your life?" Thomas said as Sarah looked at him completely insulted.

"Yes, Thomas. You're right. Because that's the kind of girl I've always been. Creating drama just for the hell out of it." She said smartly and irritated before speeding up the stairs and slamming the door to her room as Thomas sighed regretful.

"I shouldn't have said that." He said after she went upstairs pouring some liquor into a cup that is on our living room table.

"No, you shouldn't have." I agreed.

"I just...it's ridiculous. He wouldn't be here. They wouldn't. It's been too long."

"They found us before. Time and time again." I commented with a shrug.

"It's different now. It's been two years. That's the longest it's ever been without them catching up to us. They searched for a long while but their trail went cold eventually and they gave up. I know it. We are fine, here. Though, it's not like we have to be afraid of them or something. We're a million times stronger." He stated.

"Then why are we the ones running all the time?" I questioned sitting down on a chair as he looked at me confused.

"Dude, we aren't running. We're surviving. We're stronger but it's way more of them, you know that. 18 vs 4 isn't exactly a fair fight. Even our strength won't be able to keep them at bay after what we did to them. Their anger enough could kill us all."

"We? I don't recall Sarah and I doing anything." I said as Thomas stared at me, trying to read me.

"Dude...what is going on with you?" He asked concerned with me as I shook my head.

"Nothing, ignore me. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I tell him as he doesn't seem to really believe me.

"But if it really was him by the way...I wouldn't be surprised." I told him nonchalantly as Talia started to make her way down the steps.

"Alright, I'm finally done. Ready to go baby?" She asked coming over to me and kissing me.

"Go where?" Thomas asked curious.

"On a date." I answered as he looked genuinly surprised.

"You're joking." He chuckled.

"No, he's not. Don't be jealous because I have someone who wants to do things with me." She teased as he smiled.

"Yeah, whatever. Have a good time...and sis..." He trailed off as she looked at him.

"Behave." Is all he said as she rolled her eyes going over to him.

"I'll be good. I promise, big bro." She said even though he was only a few minutes older than she was and then kissed his cheek.

"See you dude." I said taking Talia's hand as we walked out the door and took the one car we all share like normal people.

After I open the door for Talia letting her inside and closing it, my phone gets a ding and I realize it's a text message.

 **Come by my job at 10 pm tonight.** **I'll allow you to explain yourself then.**

My phone reads that it's from Jeanie.

My eyes light up when I realize it's from Ally and that she actually thought about it and will give me a chance to explain and apologize for what I did.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ally's POV

My dad and I arrived at Sally's diner about 10 minutes ago and we were still trying to figure out what we wanted because a lot of things looked really good.

"I'm happy you invited me out, Ally." I hear my dad say lowly as I look up from the menu in surprise.

"I am." He repeats to reassure me which made me smile.

"Me too." I reply putting the menu down.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna go with the Shrimp Alfredo." I told him as he put his menu down as well.

"You really are my daughter because so am I." He said as I smiled calling the waiter over as we told her what we wanted.

"So...how is your job? Is it a big difference from Miami?" I asked trying to start conversation.

"It's um...fine I guess. Actually, that's not true. It's really boring." He said as I chuckled.

"It's as boring as the last one but it's much more quiet here. I guess that's kind of nice." He shrugged silently.

"Make any friends?" I ask even though I knew the answer.

"Not really anyone I'm interested in being friends with." He said as I knew the answer was that he really was not putting himself out there to make any friends.

"Except this one lady, Leslie who is probably the most annoying person I've ever met. She will not leave me alone." He said as I smiled.

"Maybe she has a crush on you." I said as he got a serious look on his face as he cleared his throat obviously seeming uncomfortable.

"So, what about you? Your job?" He asked taking a couple of sips from his beer.

"It's good, yeah. It's only my boss and one other coworker but we all get along really well." I tell him as he nods listening.

"That's good, honey." He said before he looked at me like he was thinking of something.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said shaking his head.

"No, what is it?" I push.

"I guess I was wondering if you're still seeing that guy, Aiden."

"Austin." I corrected.

"Austin, yeah. Are you?"

"I was, yes."

"Was?"

"Well, we kind of got into something and we're gonna talk after this dinner with you tonight to see where we stand." I admit as he nods his head.

"Well, I'm sorry I was so rude before. If you're still talking to him then I guess he isn't just some guy to you." He apologized as I sighed a bit.

"I kind of wish he was at this point." I confessed.

"You like him that much huh?" He asked as I slightly nodded.

"Enough about him though. I was wondering about the real goal here? Is there a time frame you plan on spending in Midnight or is this a rest of your life kind of thing?" I asked curiously.

"Ally, I'll be fine here the rest of my life." He answered with no sign of doubt.

"At my age, I need the quiet. I need the isolation. I want to be alone." He told me as I just stared at him.

"Okay...I wanna be supportive. It's just so far from Miami. You know I plan on going back for my degree."

"Of course and I want you to. Being a veterinarian is your dream in life so I want you to do everything you can to make that happen." He told me truthfully.

"Yeah, I know that but I don't want to be that far from you. I mean I wouldn't even be able to visit you on weekends because of the distance. It would be once in a blue moon."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing. I love you honey, but I'm not a child. I don't need to be looked out for." He told me.

"I had to. You're so depressed." I commented wishing I didn't because this is not something I want to talk about tonight.

"Well, it's hard not to be when the love of your life is dead." He replied casually with a sarcastic smile taking a large swig of his drink.

"Dad-"

"It's fine, Ally." He replied quickly cutting me off.

"No, dad. It's not. I don't mean to come off rude. I just want you to be able to open yourself up more to people. It's no harm in making friends." I tell him as he looks at me before dryly chuckling.

"And God knows, you're so good at that." He replied kind of snarky as the waitress came back with our food.

I thanked her and she smiled before going on her way to other customers.

My dad and I ate in silence as I decided to ignore the comment he made before our food was given to us.

"This is delicious." I spoke as he looked at me before going back to his food.

"So, did you know I finally decided to get a car?" I say more upbeat since he ignored my first attempt at a conversation.

"Yeah, I figured since I don't know this town well and it can get a bit scary walking home alone especially after that thief's attempt at getting my purse..." I trail off stopping seeing that he was not paying attention.

My dad continues to chow down his Alfredo and taking little swings of his beer as I take my time eating my food.

"Dad, can you not do this?" I finally say with a sigh.

"You want me to open up more. You want me to start making friends. You want me to go back to the way I was before. That's what you want right?" He asked now putting his complete focus on me as I gap my mouth open to say something but I was speechless.

"You're always talking about what I need to do better, what I need to fix, Ally. What about you?" He asked kind of harshly.

"What about me?" I repeatedly quickly with a look of slight anger as he stared at me for what felt like the longest time ever before actually saying anything.

"Why don't you ever talk about your mother?" He asked in a low voice.

My dad's eyes watched mine without losing contact and when I look back up after looking down for a while ashamed and upset, I shake my head.

"I'm not doing this."

"Of course you aren't."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask pinching the bridge of my nose because I felt an argument coming on and he's always the one to start it.

"It means that you act like your mother doesn't exist."

"That's ridiculous!" I say a little loud causing a few stares in the diner as I close my eyes in embarrassment.

"That's ridiculous." I say lower.

"It's not. You never want to talk about her. You definitely never talk about her death. Why don't you?" He asked frustrated.

"Why do you want to?" I respond harshly as he gets taken back.

"You mop around for the last two years, you basically become mute to everyone else and you're angry all the time. Why would you want to talk about something that makes you completely miserable?"

"Because she mattered!"

"I know that...but I don't need to be miserable in order to remember that." I say as he looks extremely offended.

"Well...just because you dismiss your mothers death doesn't mean I have to." He said heartlessly as my mouth gaps open as he puts his hand up calling over the waiter.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need the check. Asap." He said as she nodded walking away.

I watched as my dad swallowed the last bit of his beer on the table closing his eyes taking in the burning feeling in his throat shaking his head to calm his throat before I laugh dryly.

My dad looks at me like I'm crazy for laughing in this situation but I just couldn't help it. This is so typical of him.

"Of course. Of course." I say shaking my head with a sarcastic smile taking a sip of my drink.

"This is who you are now, right? The part you'll be playing for the rest of your life huh? The miserable, bitter and lonely widower who can't handle any real conversation." I said as he looks at me with anger.

"Excuse me?" He said lowly under his breath.

"You heard me." I said as we stared deep into each others eyes with animosity.

"Let me tell you something, daughter." He said through gritted teeth slamming his beer bottle down on the table causing a few stares before they go back to minding their own business.

"Talking about some job I hate isn't real conversation. Talking about your animals at your job isn't real conversation. Talking about everything except for what we should be talking about is not real conversation. Your mother is real conversation." He replied bitterly.

"Mom is dead!" I whispered yelled taking him back in shock.

"Is that what you want me to say? What is talking about it going to do? Is it gonna bring her back? Is it gonna change what happened?!" I whispered yelled feeling the tension rise more and more between us.

"Don't disrespect me, Ally."

"It's hard not to when I don't exactly respect you." I say back quickly instantly regretting it as he scoffed not saying anything else as I sighed.

"She's dead, dad. She has been for three years now. It's time for you to move on." I said as he looked at me in disbelief for a while.

My dad stood up, taking cash out of his pocket no longer waiting for the waiter to come back with the check.

"I use to think your avoidance of your mother's existence was one of the worst things you could do, but I figured you were just a child in pain...but, you know...that's the cruelest thing I've ever heard you say." He said calmly before walking out as tears fill my eyes before I quickly shake them away when the waiter comes over.

"Here's your check, miss." She said sweetly as I look up at her smiling face.

"No need, we decided to pay in cash. It's enough right?" I asked getting up not knowing the bill.

"More than enough. Miss, I can't take this."

"Take the rest as a tip." I tell her still emotional as I pick up my purse.

"Someone should leave here happy." I say with a faint smile before walking pass her and leaving the diner and that's when I let my tears flow down my face.

 **30 Minutes Ago**

Austin's POV

Talia and I arrive at Sally's diner and a male waiter sits us at a booth and we sit across from each other.

"So, it's not a 5 star restaurant but you wanted to come here." I say with a smile.

"Well, the food is good. Plus, if we wanted to go to a 5 star restaurant, we could. That's what happens when we rob banks to pay our bills." She responds as I nod agreeing though I never liked the arrangement.

We couldn't have normal jobs though because in Talia's words, that would make us normal and we are to extraordinary to be normal.

Also, with us being vampires, we have too much on our plate with any war sneaking up on us.

"Well, since you love the food here. Why don't you order for me. You know my taste right?" I asked with eyebrows raised.

"Do I?" She replied with a smirk before raising her hand.

"Waiter, over here now." She instructs him and she still needs to work on manners.

The waiter comes over and she orders some chicken breast with noodles on the side and it does sound really delicious.

"It's gonna taste so good, you'll want to taste me next." She asked sipping the beer that was given to her.

Talia always had a dirty mouth and I always found it a turn on but not so much now because for some reason, I'd rather hear it from-

Austin, dude stop.

"Oh really?" I respond gently rubbing her leg under the table as she leaned in and kissed my ear softly.

"Okay, let's stop before I won't be able to eat my food and judge your taste buds." I said as she chuckled.

When I smile at Talia, something catches my eye across the room and as my eyes follow it, they widen in shock and anxiety.

Ally. Ally Dawson. The woman I've been talking to for the past 2 weeks behind my girlfriends back. The woman I messed up with because I tried to save her life. The woman I'm suppose to be seeing again tonight to apologize for being an asshole.

She was sitting about 50 feet away from our booth with her dad and she was smiling but she also looks a little uncomfortable. She did tell me it's hard talking to her dad ever since her mother passed away a couple of years ago.

"Babe, hey..." Talia said as I looked at her.

"Your focus should be on me. What's more important?" She said with a tilt of the head.

"Nothing."

"I know, so focus because our food is here." She tells me as the waiter sits our food down and I thank him as he walks away.

We begin eating our food and I couldn't help but give Talia credit. She was right. For a lonely diner in a very isolated town, the food was pretty good. Very good.

Almost good enough to forget that Ally was sitting in the same restaurant with me while I'm with my girlfriend. Yeah, I said almost for a reason.

I drink a lot of my beer to release some of the tension I felt and if my heart was alive, it'd be beating out of my chest.

"I'm curious about something babe." Talia said lowly as I looked in her eyes hoping it had nothing to do with Ally since she only met her once on her own.

"It's this question I've had for you for a very long time. Decades, even." She continued on as I realize it's not about her.

"I always wanted to ask but I was scared of the answer."

"You're not scared of anything." I tell her because she was literally the most fearless person I knew. Sometimes that was a good and bad thing coming from her.

"Shoot." I add as she looks at me for a while before looking a little shy which threw me for a loop because Talia never looked shy. She was always the most confident person in the room.

"If you could go back in time...and change that night...the night that I changed who you were forever...would you?" She asked me as I stare in shock from the question because it caught me completely off guard.

My mouth gaps opening trying to find words desolately to fill the air but I couldn't because what was there to say?

"That's ridiculous!" I hear Ally say loudly from across the room, along with Talia and a couple of other people in the diner.

When I looked their way, it was obvious they were no longer having a good conversation because Ally's smile was now turned to a frown.

Talia turns around to see where the commotion came from and her eyes widen in shock from when she sees her.

"Oh my god, I've seen that girl." She said turning back to me as I look surprised so she wouldn't know I already knew her.

"Really?" I ask with fake curiousness as she nodded still eyeing them.

"Let's just say I did not like her. She talked back to me." She said as I grew a little nervous.

"What's the matter, babe? Can't handle people having a back bone?" I joke to break the tension only I was feeling.

"Please!" She said with a smirk.

"She's hot, I'll give her that." She said as I look at her amused.

"And she looks to be into older men. I'm not surprised. Insecure girls usually are." She said facing me again rolling her eyes.

"Or maybe that's her dad." I say because I knew that it was. I never properly met him but I saw pictures of him, her and her mom in Ally's room before.

"Yeah, whatever." She shrugged drinking her beer.

"And why do you assume she's insecure? You just called her hot."

"Doesn't mean she thinks so. Plus, anybody who doesn't look like me is insecure." She said with a smile as I chuckled shaking my head because of course she thinks like that.

My mind goes back to worrying if Ally will see me because all it takes is one look in this direction and I'm completely screwed.

Though, she seems to be completely focused in that argument she's having with her dad. She wasn't kidding, when she told me their relationship was complicated.

It saddens me that they are out to dinner which means she probably was happy about it and a fight breaks out. It's probably typical of them and she's use to it but it's sad that her hopes get up just to be constantly let down.

"Can we get outta here?" I say out loud no longer wanting to take the risk but also not having the heart to watch Ally be sad. Well...the dead heart.

"Get outta here? You barely ate your food." Talia responded confused.

"It's fine. I'll drink a couple of blood bags at home." I tell her as she shakes her head.

"Babe, this is a date. What is the rush?" She said getting upset.

"I just want to spend the rest of the night with you. You and me alone." I tell her as her facial expression switches to calm and relaxed.

"Is that so?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Talia. So...can I have you to myself?" I ask again leaning forward and kissing her as she smiles into it before I pull away.

"Yes, sir." She said getting up as did I as I left cash on the table.

Talia takes my hand and I hold on to it before looking back at Ally one more time to get a good luck at that beautiful face that I'll be seeing again later tonight and hopefully I won't be making her as upset as her father.

Talia and I walk out and then I speed us off in charge going to a local park that was completely empty while we decide to sit on a bench.

We sit in silence for a while as Talia leans her head on mine as we talk about the dates we use to go on back in the 80's before my life turned upside down.

"So, babe..." Talia started out as the summer breeze flows through my hair.

"You never answered my question from earlier." She finished as my breath hitched at the difficult question causing my chest to rise in anxiety.

"Um...that's because I don't know how to answer, babe. The truth is...I don't know if I'll ever truly know the answer." I say as she slowly leans her head off my shoulder making eye contact with me.

"That's hurtful considering we've been together for 34 years. 3 decades, Austin." She said offended as I sighed.

"I know, babe. I know. I get that, but...you did take away my choice and I lost so many things including my family and friends and my dreams. That means something." I told her as she looked away for a second before looking down.

"You're gonna make me pay for that for the rest of eternity aren't you?"

"That's not what I'm say-"

"But you think it. You blame me all the time."

"I shouldn't?" I say as she looks at me surprised while I mentally slap myself for probably starting a fight.

"Okay, you're right..." She said lowly as my eyes widen never expecting to hear those words.

"I took away your choice and your chance of a life with your family, friends and following your dreams. I would say sorry babe but I feel like if I do, that means I regret it. But I don't. I believe you're meant for this life. I knew it the minute I saw you playing football in the street with your friend Simon."

"Steve." I corrected and I try my damnedest not to get upset that she forget the name of a person she saw almost every day for 2 years straight.

"Right, Steve. The thing is...since I can't apologize for making you who you are since I believe in that so much, I apologize for hurting you. That's real. I promise." She tells me and I know she meant it even though it meant nothing to me.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." I say dryly as she looks at me waiting to change my answer to the question earlier just because she apologized for hurting my feelings.

"Talia, I'm sorry to disappoint but...I don't think I'll ever know the answer." I tell her truthfully again as she gets a certain darkness in her eyes.

"Fine."

"Babe." I say trying to reach out to her as she stands up.

"I'm gonna head home."

"Why? You don't wanna stay a little longer?" I asked seeing she was obviously frustrated.

"Nah, I'm a little tired. Do me a favor and don't come home right away. Just...don't." She told me as I sighed.

"You're pissed."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"A little, yeah." She admits as we just look at each other before she sighs sitting down next to me again.

"I appreciated tonight. It felt like how our relationship was when we first met. I'm not that girl into the typical lame ass romantic scene but I love you." She tells me as I smile kissing her because for some reason, it doesn't feel right to say it back.

"I'm upset, yeah but I'll get over it because you'll know soon enough. We're gonna get back to how we use to be, baby. I know it. Just give me some space right now okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'll see you when you get home." Talia says before quickly speeding off out of sight as I check my watch seeing that it's about 20 minutes before the time Ally texted me to meet her at her job.

I stand up, and start my way to her job trying to shake the constant nerves and anxiousness that comes with thinking about her.

Ally's POV

"It's just getting worse, Claire. It's like the more we argue, the harder the insults are. I'm scared we'll both go so far to the point where we won't have a relationship at all." I say over the phone after running out of tears.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. I know it's been hard on him so much and I wish I could give you my famous hug right now like I always use to." She says which makes me smile.

"Yeah, me too. Me too." I say before sighing as I realize it's getting late as I walk towards my job.

"Well, I know you have class in the morning so I'm gonna let you go."

"Okay, Als. Just call me again whenever you need someone to talk to. I just can't wait till you're back in the city again." She said missing me.

"You're telling me...but my dad is broken. It looks like it's gonna be a while. Might even be longer then just the year I originally planned staying down here." I told her honestly.

"It's not exactly what I want to here, Als but family comes first. I'm proud of you. You're a good daughter." She tells me even though I didn't feel like one.

"Thanks, Claire. I'll call again this weekend. We can even Skype." I tell her.

"Great." She said excited before we both hung up.

After I hang up the phone with my best friend since kindergarten, I arrive at my work place spotting a handsome familiar blonde in front of the doors just waiting not even aware of my presence because he looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"Waiting on someone?" I ask scaring him a bit as I chuckle to break the tension because the last time I saw him, I was pretty heated.

"Yeah, you." He answered as I couldn't help but slightly smile going up to the door as I got my key out.

My key opens the front door and then we enter the building as I turn on the lights and now we could really see each other. Much more than outside in the dark.

Austin looks at me in a way that's kind of hard to describe. He looks as if he's feeling a ton of different kind of emotions. Like he's happy, sad, confused and hurt. I don't know. He just seems like a lost puppy right now and I hope I'm not the main reason for it.

"So...I wanna apologize for how I treated you earlier. I shouldn't have been so hard on you." I admit as he shook his head walking a bit closer to me.

"You don't have to apologize, Ally. I lied to you, okay? I was an asshole. Doesn't matter if what I had to do was important. I shouldn't have left you alone. I shouldn't have done that." He said as I could see the shame in his eyes as he leaned one side of his body against the counter.

"But it was for a good reason right?" I say as he looks in my eyes and then back down not saying anything.

"Then you did the right thing." I say placing my left hand on top of his right one that was on top of the main counter.

"Austin, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was just hurt because I thought you liked me just as much as I liked you." I said as he looked at me with such conflict.

"Ally, I do...it's just...my life is a mess. It's so complicated. You just have no idea." He sighed frustrated.

"I hate myself for not being able to forget about you or just let you go because I know your life would be better without me inside it but I'm drawn to you. Just like you are to me." He says as my heart melts at those words and I see how powerful our feelings are for each other but at the same time, there's something serious holding him back.

"Look, Austin...I'm not gonna force you to tell me what's going on but I don't like being lied to. I can't stand liars. If you have somewhere to go because of whatever is going on with you and it's private, just tell me that. Don't fabricate a story to make it more believable because that's when you lose my trust and I really...want to trust you." I whisper the last part lowly taking my hand over his and placing on his cheek as his eyes face me again with nothing but emotion inside them.

Austin looks into my eyes intensely and passionately before bringing his body closer to mine and leaning our foreheads together. The notion surprised me but I quickly came around to the act. I watched as his eyes closed and sighed heavily which saddened me because I think about the amount of burdens he must have and I really wish I knew what they were.

"You're so different than any other guy I've ever met, Austin." I say so low and light that I'm not even sure he heard me but he nods a little with his eyes still focused on our connecting.

"You saving me that day...well, my purse." I chuckle a bit.

"Who knew I'd find you? It seemed like a miracle. You ever feel that way?" I asked him as he slowly opened his eyes as our foreheads separated but we were still closely face to face.

"All the time." He admits looking so deep in my eyes that it felt completely intimate.

"And that scares me, Ally. You scare me." He confesses shocking me.

"How could I ever scare you?" I asked confused.

"You're too perfect, Ally. You're beautiful, smart, care about animals, outgoing, fun and the best part...you have the kindest heart." He complimented as it warmed my soul with affection.

"That's so sweet, Austin but...perfect? That's so far from the truth. Do you honestly think I don't have demons? You think that I'm all goody goody all the time? My dad and I can barely have a normal conversation. I can't deal with my own shit because I'd rather party and drink than deal with depressive feelings and I stress all the time wondering if I'm ever gonna be great enough to get my degree and open all the clinics I want to in the world." I said with anxiety running my hand through my hair.

"I'm so sorry for whatever you are going through Austin but you are not the only one who has things they need to figure out." I tell him as I sit myself on the counter as he stares at me stunned.

"I...I had no idea." He started out.

"I knew you and your dad didn't get along but I didn't realize how much it affects you or the other stuff you have going on. I'm an asshole, Ally. I'm a self centered asshole." He said upset with himself as I sighed bringing him close to me in between my legs as I sat on the counter.

"You are not an asshole. Sometimes, it's just hard to see when someone else is hurting when you're hurting yourself." I tell him honestly as he looked at me in awe.

"Where did you come from?" He asked lowly as our lips inch closer and closer before finally softly touching.

It takes me a second to realize that this is actually happening right now. Austin and I are really kissing and all I can think is finally.

After we pull away from that very gentle kiss, we look into each others eyes in what seemed like a trance...and without saying anything else, our lips find one another's once again.

Though, this time was way more passionate and intense. It was the most intoxicating kiss I've ever had. The way our lips messily mashed together as my arms wrapped around his neck and both his hands gripped my waist tightly but gently as I sat on the counter was amazingly perfect.

The butterflies I felt in my body were going absolutely crazy and I couldn't take the way his lips devoured mine.

"Ally, I-" He starts but can't finish because he's out of breath as am I.

"There's something I have to tell you." He said looking in my eyes lustful but also sad as I leave pecks on his lips and I can tell it's hard for him to resist and honestly...I don't know why he would want to.

"Ally, we can't-"

"We can't what?" I cut him off with a smile and his bottom lip still in my mouth as I gently suck on it and his eyes turn that yellow color I saw from before.

I'm not scared or concerned anymore for him because now I know it's his eye discoloration disease.

After looking at me for a while in complete awe and lust, he ignores whatever doubts he has by kissing me hard and deeply as I moaned into the passionate kiss because of how quick the sexy action was.

Our mouths and tongues were clashing as if there was a mission to beat the other and if I'm being honest, I can't tell who was winning and I honestly don't care. All I know is that this is exactly what Austin and I needed. All the tension, all the drama, all the hurt we felt from each other in such little time is because of how strongly we feel for one another...and it's all coming full circle.

Austin runs away and I push him away when he's trying to do the right thing. I suddenly got what Austin was saying when he said he was scared of me. We're both scared of each other. We upset each other and we argue easily because it's easier for us to look for the way out rather than to accept what's in front of us.

"Mmm," We both moan this time into the messy, passionate and enticing kiss before we finally and slowly allow our lips to break apart as short rapid breaths fill the room between us.

We stare into each others eyes and I know that there are a million things going on in Austin's head as there are in mine. That happened. Correction. That _finally_ happened.

"I um...that...yeah." Austin said not making any sense as I giggled a little.

"I'll just take that as a compliment." I say with a shy smile as my arms stay around his neck and he still holds onto my waist on the counter.

"Ally, words can't describe how much I loved that...which is why I have to be honest and tell you somethi-"

"Austin, I want to end this night on a good note. Can we please do that?" I pleaded with a pouty face because of all the drama that's happened between him and I in such a short amount of time.

He looked at me guiltily like he really needed to tell me but I didn't want any bad or sad news tonight.

Austin slightly nodded his head agreeing as I smiled quickly kissing him on the cheek before jumping down from the counter and walking away.

"Want me to show you around?" I asked looking back at him.

"Um, sure." He said a little on edge following me to the back room to the dogs sleeping.

"Aren't they adorable?" I whisper as he looks at them and smiles.

"They are." He replied as some of the dogs woke up because dogs are very sensitive sleepers but they stayed laid down.

"I don't like to admit I have favorites but-"

"You have one." He finished as I giggled and he shook his head with a smile.

"I can't help. He's so adorable and we bond so well." I admit.

"You're adorable." He said as I blushed and watched him go through the aisle looking at each one.

"Let me guess, it's him." He said pointing to my favorite dog, Pepper.

"Oh my gosh, yes! How did you know?" I asked laughing but lowhly.

"He just seems like your type." He said as I nodded in agreement.

"It's true."

"Some people drop their dogs off to get a doggy spa day or a check up and the rest are waiting to get adopted." I say giving him the facts.

"And I'm guessing he wasn't dropped off for a doggy spa day?" He questioned as I chuckled.

"No, he wasn't. He was a stray until they took him in a day after I came." I admit as he nods and Pepper gets up and stretches.

"He is cute." Austin comments as I smile.

"Yeah, I know. I'm jealous that someone will adopt him someday and I feel so selfish for that because he deserves a loving home."

"Why don't you adopt him then?" He asked confused.

"I told you, my dad doesn't like animals that can walk among him."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"I've never had a pet that wasn't in a bowl of water." I said chuckling going over to Austin and Pepper in his cage.

"Hi, buddy. I'm sorry for waking you up." I whisper as Austin looks at me with a smile.

"Hey, dude. Your boss said you were her favorite and she kind of wants to steal you away." He said ducking down to the cage as I chuckled.

Pepper leaned in close and licked his face twice as Austin made the most gross and adorable face I've ever seen and I laugh but not as hard as I want to because most of the dogs are still sleeping.

"Awe, he likes you."

"Is that what it means?" He said with playful disgust and a smile on his face.

"Yes, of course. I think it means he approves of us." I say with a smile as Austin looks back at me with a non readable expression.

"Well, he's a lot nicer than the other dogs I know." He said rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as his eyes widen a bit.

"Oh, um...I meant...all the dogs I've encountered in my life were all assholes to me. Just...mean." He said awkwardly as I slowly nodded my head.

"Well, let's let them get back to their sleep. Bye Pepper. I love you." I said as he rubbed his head against my hand before I walked ahead of Austin as he followed me.

Austin's POV

I can't believe I said that in front of Ally. I really need to watch what I'm saying. It's so easy to get comfortable around her and I'm gonna end up exposing myself.

I follow her out to the front of the store and I just can't believe we kissed. I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later but I have a girlfriend.

Oh my god. I cheated on my girlfriend! I am literally the worst dude ever. This morning I was saying how much better off I would be with Talia and 10 minutes ago, I'm making out with Ally at her job.

In that moment, I couldn't catch myself but when I did she didn't want to hear what I had to say. This isn't fair for anyone. Not Talia, especially not Ally cause she has no idea about me having a girlfriend leaving her completely oblivious and I'm just...I don't know what to do.

"Austin, come here." She said with a smile that lit up the world to me.

Why doesn't Talia do that for me?

I go over to her as she gets out a stethoscope with glee in her eyes.

"I use to do this all the time when I was kid volunteering. It was my favorite part to do on the animals or on myself. I loved hearing the beat of the human heart. It reminded me of how amazing the human body is and how alive we all are." She said putting the ear piece on.

"Come here." She motioned as my breath hitched nervously because this was not going to go well.

I slowly walk over to her as she pulls my arm faster and then puts the stethoscope on my chest. She moves it around slightly near the area of where my heart should be.

After a while, I watch her face change from confusion to worried.

"Austin," She said taking off the ear pieces and looking at me concerned.

"This might be strange to hear but for some reason, I can't hear your heartbeat." She says telling me something I already know because I'm dead and therefore my heart can't beat.

"Maybe the stethoscope is old." I said of her medical tools as she playfully scoffed.

"This is new, Austin. Lucky told me it came in from last month's shipment." She told me surely.

"Well, my heart beats so fast whenever I'm near you that it's undetectable." I say smoothly as she chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." She says putting it back in the drawer she got it from.

"But I'm serious, Austin. It could be serious. You should go to a hospital. They have more advanced equipment that could tell if something was really wrong." She suggested.

"Come on, Ally. I could just have a cold coming on."

"It's summer, Austin. Plus, it wasn't even a faint heartbeat Austin. It was like it wasn't there. Like...it didn't exist." She says as I look down before looking up again.

"Well, you know that sounds crazy right?" I say as she nods exceedingly.

"Of course. I'm just worried. Sorry for the concern."

"I don't mean it like that, Ally. I just want to let it go." I say truthfully.

"Okay, fine. I'll let it go." She says as I nod thankful.

"We should leave. I'm not even suppose to be here after hours." She said walking to the door and turning off the lights as we left the building.

"Why did you say to meet here instead of your house anyway?" I asked curious as she locked up the building.

"My dad is home. It's his day off." She tells me before we start walking along side each other towards her house.

"I know I'm a grown woman and all but we went out to dinner tonight before I came here and it didn't exactly go well. So, I just don't want to risk another argument over something so stupid and petty." She admits as I nod understanding.

"There is something I wanted to ask you though." She said looking over to me as we crossed a street.

"What is it?"

"How did you know where my job was? I'm pretty sure I never told you where it was or the name of it."

"Oh. Well, it wasn't exactly hard. This town doesn't have that many stores and your job is the closest Vet in 30 miles. Plus, I remember the old owner before the new one took over." I said honestly.

"Her name is Dr. Webster. She's really nice." I say as he smiles.

"Yeah, I met her for like two seconds. When I arrived earlier today, she told me you were out walking dogs with your coworker and you would be back soon. She also called me handsome might I add." I said as she giggled shaking her head.

"And I'm guessing that fed your ego?" She joked as we were now a block away from her house.

"Nah...cause I already know it." I say as she laughs playfully punching my shoulder and in this moment...I felt like that young adult back in 1984 again.

"I'm so happy we made up. It's nice to be on good terms again. Even though, the bad terms only lasted like 5 hours." She said as I chuckled.

"Yeah, me too. I don't ever wanna hurt you Ally. If I do, please just tell me. Guys can be idiots and oblivious." I tell her as she smiles sweetly.

"At least, you're of the ones aware." She said with a shrug.

"And yes, if I feel hurt by something...next time I'll be sure to let you know and try to talk it out." She responds as we arrive in front of her house.

"Look at that. You walked me home this time." She joked as I laughed and blushed like a school boy with a crush on the pretty neighborhood girl.

"Yeah, sorry again for that." I apologize.

"Water under the bridge." She says as we look into each others eyes for a few seconds before she leans up and places her soft lips on mine and I kiss back gently.

We both pull away slowly and she smiles shyly putting a strand of her hair behind her ear looking back in forth between her house and me.

"Well...goodnight Austin." She says kindly as I smile but with shame behind my eyes.

"Goodnight Ally Dawson." I reply saying her full name making her smile wider than before.

Then she walks up to her front door, turns back around to me and waves as I wink and she giggles before going inside.

I sigh with from happiness and indignity. What I did tonight was so wrong. I kissed Ally when I have a girlfriend. Well, we kissed each other but the point is...is that Ally doesn't know. Not to mention, Talia who is trying to be better. I think? Well, she did promise not to hurt Jeanie and that's a start.

What the hell am I going to do?

As I turn around about to speed off, I see three people on the opposite side of the street. It's hard to see them because of how dark it is, and the street lights aren't exactly working.

I just see their shadows which look to be an older guy and girl around my age and the silhouette of a little girl that looks to be a pre-teen.

That's when it hits me. I know exactly who they are. Sarah tried to warn Thomas and Talia but they didn't believe her but I wasn't in denial.I guess they decided to lurk around for a while like Sarah said and of course I believed it, because they always had.

They were determined and they were not backing down until they got justice.

Well, until _he_ did.

"So...it's true. You're here." I say lowly because I know they can here because they have supersonic hearing just like we do.

"No need to hide anymore. I know you're here now." I add before they all came out of the shadows exposing the same faces I remember from two years ago.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" I said with a tilt of the head.

"You think time is gonna make me forget?" I hear his voice change to anger quickly as I shake my head.

"You know...I never wanted that to happen." I say honestly as he chuckles dryly.

"You think you're better than them just because it wasn't you?"

"No, but it shouldn't have happened. They didn't deserve it." I said feeling regretful for something I didn't even do.

"Is that suppose to me feel better? Us feel better?!" He shouted as I cringed looking around making sure Ally didn't hear us or the other three houses on the block.

"What's the matter, Austin? Don't want to wake your little human friend?" He said smartly.

"By the looks of it, Braedon. She looked like more than just a friend." The older girl Maria said with a smirk.

"That's true. Let me guess...you and Talia broke up? Not surprised. She was a bitch." He shrugged as he and Maria smirked.

"Shut the fuck up." I said with gritted teeth as I began getting angry.

"Oh, wait...you didn't? You didn't break up? I'm genuinely shocked right now. So, you're just like having some kind of love affair? Dude, I dig it." He said sarcastically as I felt myself get more enraged.

"I wonder how Talia would feel if she knew. I remember those anger issues she had." He continued as I felt the anger boil within me.

"I'm warning you...to shut...the fuck up." I said again as he just loved getting a rise out of me.

"Sorry, I can't help it. It's so interesting. I mean, locking lips with someone not of your own kind? I wonder if your little human knows all about us and the world you come from?" He laughed smartly causing me to quickly speed over to him gripping him up by the shirt as I felt my eyes turn red because of the anger inside me.

"If you lay even a finger on her, I will end you! Do you hear me?! I will end you!" I screamed in his face as the little girl I knew so well tried to do something but Maria held her back.

Braedon just looked in my face intrigued that I cared so much about her, especially with her being a human and then laughs a bit.

"Relax, Blondie. Remember...we're not like your kind. We're not killers." He said snarky like before anger spread onto his face.

"Unless the killings for your kind." He corrected himself as he got himself out of my grip.

"You'll pay. All of you." He added with nothing but hatred and coldness in his eyes.

"And that day will come. Just not today." He said looking me deep in the eyes making sure I got the message. Then he pats my shoulder twice casually as I look at him extremely pissed off.

Braedon and Maria started to walk off but his little sister was just giving me a death stare that could kill thousands if she wanted. She's always been a tough little girl and it saddens me a bit because we use to get along so well until what happened...happened.

Things are so different now.

"Brooke, let's go!" Braedon shouted harshly as his little sister turned around and caught up to them as they walked off. Not before Braedon gives me one last look to let me know this isn't the end of it.

It was only the beginning.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Thoughts on Austin and Talia officially back together?**

 **2.) Whose side are you on when it comes to Ally and her dad?**

 **3.) What did you think of A &A's argument?**

 **4.) Reaction to their first kiss?**

 **5.) What did you think about that mysterious ending?**

 **6.) Predictions?**

 **I know you guys are craving more A &A scenes. It's just with this story, there is a lot of build up but don't worry, everything comes in due time.**


End file.
